Little Lotte
by CadleyLove
Summary: The team gets some help from the future on their newest case. Established HG/Myka.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Little Lotte  
PAIRING: HG/Myka  
RATING: M...eventually…at some point…I PROMISE.  
WARNINGS: Eventual spoilers for Emily Lake/Stand, A New Hope, a little for Duped.  
SUMMARY: The team gets some help from the future in their newest case. Established HG/Myka  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything to do with Warehouse 13, or syfy, or Greece, or really anything of these awesome people, except the person's name you don't recognize from the show! I am not doing this for monetary profit, I just need to get this out before my head explodes!  
NOTES: I don't have a Beta, so if there are mistakes, they are my silly faults, and have no problems to them being pointed out!

Adwin Kosan set his focus on the girl sitting opposite him. He realizes that the worry he feels stems from his affection for her, coupled with the risk of an untested artifact. Though nor an official agent, or even an apprentice, Charlotte knew about the artifact they were after and the problem it was already creating. There was a new dictator in town working his way through Europe and had his eyes set on the Americas. The past was the answer.

"You understand the risks?" He asked.

She smiled at him warmly and answered with a slight nod.

"And you understand your mission?"

"Use the artifact to travel back to December 2012 and retrieve the lyre before it falls into Koychev's hands," she relayed back to him in a soft English accent.

After a short nod, Kosan stood up and made his way to the door, closely followed by Charlotte.

"Are you sure it has to be her?" said a concerned voice almost immediately. "I mean she's just a kid."

Charlotte walked over to her mother, holding her face in her hands. "I'll be fine mom. I'm 23."

"You're still my baby."

Charlotte pulled her mother into a tight hug, drawing comfort for them both. Myka took a deep breath and stepped away from her daughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Be careful," she whispered before placing a small kiss on the tip of Charlotte's nose receiving a nod and a reassuring smile in return.

They turned to see Kosan pulling on the standard issue purple gloves, then taking a necklace out of a small wooden box.

"Research conducted on this artifact leads us to believe that you will be in the past for eighteen days, nine hours and one minute," Kosan stated.

"One minute?" Charlotte asked, chuckling.

"We think the date 1891 holds a significant meaning for this particular piece," Jane responded. Charlotte nodded her understanding, being quite familiar with the necklace.

"Above all, you must be sure to keep your true identity to yourself," Claudia said seriously.

"What if I slip?" Charlotte asked. "We all know how my mouth tends to escape me at times," she finished with a grin, though there was an underlying seriousness in her tone.

"Should you expose you identity, you may show this," Mr. Kosan said, handing her a DVD in a jewel case. "But be absolutely sure to keep it a private viewing."

Charlotte nodded, placing the DVD in her bag. Taking a deep breath, she gave Myka one last hug before turning back to Kosan.

"To use the artifact, put it around your neck, and think of where you want to travel to. You must remember to never take it off; it must remain on your person at all times."

She nodded, taking the necklace and pulling it over her head. She held the pendant in both hands, picturing the calendar date in her mind. She took a low, calming breath and shut her eyes, saying the desired arrival date in her mind over and over: December 15, 2012.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in the warehouse office in front of a younger version of her mother, along with Mr. Kosan, looking exactly the same, and a woman she knew from her childhood teachings to be Mrs. Fredric.

"I trust your journey was free of complications?" Mr. Kosan asked.

"Everything seems to be in order," Charlotte answered as she was patting herself down, then wiggling her fingers.

"Agent Bering, this is Charlotte Bell. She will be assisting the warehouse in the search for Orpheus's Lyre," Mrs. Fredric began, turning to Myka. "She has a unique insight to the effects of this particular artifact. You two will be working closely due to your mutual literary knowledge," she finished, shooting Charlotte with her best "don't screw this up" look.

Charlotte stepped forward presenting an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Agent Bering, I'm sure we'll get on fabulously," shaking Myka's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, can't wait to get started, Myka responded.

"Shall we then?" Charlotte asked enthusiastically.

Unable to hold back her smile, Myka simply nodded, turned toward the table littered with books, and random scattered papers, gesturing for Charlotte to join her.

"We'll leave you to it," Mrs. Fredric said to the two women who had already begun working, before vanishing with Mr. Kosan.

Two hours later found the table in further disarray, though slowly falling into a sense of controlled chaos. They had gone through the various books and documents learning as much as they could about the lyre, its history and its whereabouts throughout history, compiling them into different categories and piles, so they could inform the rest of the team.

Just as Myka put the last paper in its proper place and Charlotte pulled off her glasses to rub her eyes, Pete, Claudia, and Steve stepped out of the umbilicus. Charlotte groaned, pulling her curly hair out of a messy bun and launched herself forward from the back of the chair, while rubbing her sore scalp. Her deeply engrained manners getting the better of her, she replaced her glasses, offering her hand to the newcomers.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charlotte Bell," she said shaking everyone's hand. "I'm here to help you find this nasty artifact."

"Well hello there," Pete said with the flirtiest voice in his repertoire. "Perhaps we could get together and discuss the wonders of the future."

"And nope," Charlotte said almost immediately. "Sorry Pete, business only."

"So you're from the future?" Claudia asked her sheer giddiness overpowering Pete's sulking. "What's it like? Androids? Flying cars? Please tell me there are at least robots."

Charlotte smiled, happy to know that Claudia had not changed much, despite her position as Caretaker. "Unfortunately Claudia, I'm afraid there is not much I am at liberty to divulge, but I'd love to sit down with you to discuss the gadgets you frequently use on missions."

"Oh you'll 'sit down' with her," Pete mumbled, still sulking.

Charlotte turned to Pete with a gentle smile, knowing the one way to get him out of a funk almost immediately. "I'm sorry darling, what if I bake you some cookies when we snag this thing, hmm?"

Pete's eyes lit up at the prospect of fresh baked cookies and nodded with a boyish smile. "Yeah, I could work with that."

Both Pete and Claudia seemed pleased with these prospective outcomes, and sat down at the table. With everyone seated, Charlotte noticed an empty seat and glanced at Myka questioningly.

"She's always late," Myka explained. "We can start without her." Turning to address the other three, she began. "So we're looking for Orpheus's Lyre."

"Who's this Orpheus guy?" Pete interrupted.

"He's the – "

"Son of –," Myka and Charlotte answered simultaneously. Myka chuckled and signaled for Charlotte to go on.

"He is the song of King Oeagrus and the muse Calliope. The muses gave him a lyre and taught him how to use it."

"The lyre was said to have certain special properties," Myka continued. "The myth states that trees, rocks and all types of nature would move to the will of the lyre."

It was then, when HG decided to walk in, having the decency to look the slightest bit guilty while making her way to the empty seat.

"How nice of you to join us, HG," Myka said more amused than annoyed.

"So sorry darling, I was working on something and time escaped me," HG apologized, displaying her most charming of smiles.

Myka grinned slightly, and then carried on. "The legend goes on to tell the story of Orpheus rescuing his wife Eurydice from the Underworld. Hades allowed this only if Orpheus never looked at his wife behind him. As he played the lyre, she followed him through the Underworld, once he was through the gates, he looked back, but Eurydice hadn't made it to the gates left and he lost her forever. This leads us to believe that it may hold a sway over humans as well."

"Wait. Zombies?!" Pete asked with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Fortunately…or unfortunately, it may seem," Charlotte interceded, chuckling at Pete's reaction. "Not in the sense you're thinking, more along the lines of mindless drones, without the flesh eating aspect."

"We know the lyre started in Greece, making its way to Lesbos," this caused Pete to giggle, Myka to glare, and the other four to promptly cover their grins. "**Anyway**, Orpheus's death led to the lyre ending up in Lesbos. After that, the trail gets a little fuzzy. We know it found its way to Germany in the 1930's."

"Hitler?" Claudia asked slightly astonished.

"How else do you think a scrawny twerp could gain control over an entire country?" Pete answered.

"It would appear the lyre is drawn to charismatic personalities," Charlotte explained further.

"Where is it now?" HG asked, finally joining the conversation.

"We believe it's on its way to Russia, if it isn't there already," Myka answered, turning to Charlotte, allowing her to take the floor for the rest of the briefing.

"The man we're looking for is Alexi Koychev," Charlotte began, her tone turning serious. "Presently, he is merely your average middle aged soldier. In my time, he rules most of Europe, parts of Africa, and has set his sights on America. He started his rule this Christmas, in Paris.

"So we have ten days to stop this," Pete said unenthusiastically.

"Essentially," Charlotte responded in matched tone. "But we have the upper hand."

"C'mon Pete," HG pepped up, obviously excited. "We've solved harder tasks in half the time!"

"Let's not waste anymore," Myka added.


	2. Chapter 2

The team spent the next few hours pouring over various historical texts, attempting to plot the lyre's movement through history, including Alexander the Great, Xerxes and the Persian Army, Napoleon and Hitler.

"How could the lyre reach all of these different places?" Pete asked looking down the list of possible owners.

"Artifacts often have a way of moving around from place to place, seemingly on their own," Charlotte explained. "The lyre is drawn to those with great charisma and ambition. It can be speculated that the lyre somehow found its way into their hands."

"But most of these dudes were bad guys," Claudia added. "Why would the lyre go to them?"

"It is not necessarily a judge of character; it merely feels the pull of their ultimate desires."

"For world domination?" Pete interrupted.

"Many of those who seek to dominate do so because of the lack of control they feel in their own lives."

"How does this Koychev get a hold of it?" HG asked

"We don't know where, when, or how, only that his first move is Paris, Christmas Day," Charlotte explained to HG. "Looking through various museum inventories across Europe shows that it never made it into one, so it wasn't stolen."

"So, we need to track this guy and his movements," Claudia said, already halfway to the computer.

"Mind if I join you?" Charlotte asked, pulling a laptop from her bag.

Claudia pulled out a chair, and cleared a spot o the desk for her in confirmation. As Charlotte sat and opened her laptop, Claudia glanced over briefly, then again in a double take. Charlotte appeared to be using a Macbook not much older looking than the ones being sold today.

"Sorry to disappoint," Charlotte said noticing Claudia's obvious distaste. "I kind of hacked into Warehouse security when I was six, and have been damned to dated technology since." Though she conveniently left out that as Caretaker, Claudia was the one to lay down the harsh punishment.

A new found respect shined in Claudia's eyes at this revelation then she smirked at Charlotte. "Shall we then?"

Her only received response was a devious smile from Charlotte, matching the glint in her eyes, and the slightest of nods. With that, the two girls spun toward their respective screens, throwing the room into the chaotic sound of their fingers striking the keyboard.

Artie finally made his appearance about fifteen minutes later, looking decidedly unhappy to see his overly occupied desk. Charlotte's eyes popped up from the screen landing on Artie, which caused her to jump up from her seat and head toward him with an outstretched and.

"Hello! I'm Cha—"

"Yes, I know," Artie said, cutting her off with a look that screamed 'I know everything.'

"Righty ho, then," Charlotte said, spinning on her heel, grabbing her laptop and taking her previous seat next to Myka, allowing Artie the use of his desk.

While Claudia and Charlotte were furiously typing away at their computers, HG, Myka, Steve and Pete were continuing their search for traces of the lyre to offer up more clues on its movements, and Artie was finding out as much as he could about the lyre itself and its properties.

After another forty five minutes, simultaneous alerts could be heard from opposite sides of the room.

"Claudia?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Got it."

"You found Koychev?" Myka asked, tearing her eyes away from the page she was reading.

"Just outside of Moscow," Claudia answered.

"In a small motel, after making a substantial purchase at an auction house in Moscow," Charlotte added. "Though residency shows St. Petersburg."

"Alright, Claudia and Steve, you two head to St. Petersburg and check out his place," Artie said, taking charge. "Pete, Myka, and Charlotte will head to the motel for Koychev. HG, check out the auction house. I'll stay here and hold down the fort."

Charlotte wandered the B&B while the others packed for the trip. She had arrived with a small suitcase, though she hadn't expected to be heading out this quickly, she was glad to have this time to look around. Not much had changed from this time to her youth, save for a few broken vases due to an errant soccer ball between her and Pete when she was ten. He still owes her for the two weeks she was grounded for his missed block.

She moved toward the back of the house, leaning against the door frame letting herself get lost in her thoughts and memories.

"Is everything alright?" Myka asked as she entered the room.

"Oh yes, just trapped in my own thoughts," Charlotte answered quietly, slowly turning around. "We all set?"

At Myka's nod, Charlotte followed her and the rest of the group out to the car. As they drove away, her eyes never left the building she was raised in, though now it felt so far from her home.

For the majority of the group, the flight was smooth and uneventful. For Charlotte, the "aluminum foil death trap" cause her to shriek "must this damned contraption be so jarring?!" at take off. In her time, planes seemed sturdier and were significantly smoother to the point that you hardly noticed you were moving at all, this plane, Charlotte thought, could surely drop out of the sky at any moment.

HG, who was the closest, both physically and to the mental state of one who is surrounded by things they cannot fully understand, took Charlotte's hand in her left, while rubbing her back with her right.

"I know it's alarming, but it will be over soon," HG whispered, still rubbing her back. "Once the plane levels out, you'll feel better."

Charlotte nodded her response, afraid to speak and attempting to calm her thundering heart by simply allowing herself to concentrate on the soothing feeling of HG's hand on her back. Soon enough, the place began to even out, just as HG had promised. Once she began to feel a little calmer, Charlotte felt free to release her death grip on HG's hand and open her eyes.

"Thanks," Charlotte mumbled sheepishly.

"No matter, darling," HG said, patting her hand. "So, tell me about yourself. Is the future as glorious as they say?"

Charlotte chuckled at HG's enthusiasm. "To be honest, it has not appeared to change tremendously, though I do spend a vast amount of my time in the Warehouse."

"Doing?"

"Sometimes I help with inventory, or with organizing, but mostly I spend my day 'tinkering' with things, as my Mum would say," Charlotte answered, trying not to reveal too much.

"And what exactly do you 'tinker' with?" HG asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, I tried my hand at fixing your time machine," Charlotte said quietly, then smiling at HG's excited stare.

"And?"

"Not quite, but I was close before I was sent back here," Charlotte said, her facial expression matching HG's disappointed one. "Oh! Though I did improve upon your pocket watch!"

"What exactly do you mean by 'improve'?" HG asked, attempting to fix the girl with her steeliest glare, but failing due to Charlotte's excited face.

"I added more storage space!" Charlotte beamed.

"How?!" HG asked, just as excited.

"Well, your design had the compartments pop out, while mine fold in on themselves, allowing a greater amount of space to occupy a small one."

HG could no longer contain herself, "show me."

Myka glanced over to the two woman and smiled as they both whispered to each other in hushed voices while they scribbled frantically on the newly acquired paper the pestered the flight attendant for. They had gone through roughly fifteen napkins before getting almost hilariously frustrated and slouched down in twin pouts. Myka let them sit and stew for a few minutes before suggesting that they ask the flight attendant for the paper. The flight attendant took one look mangled napkins, then the two sulking women, turned on her heel and returned with a full legal pad, which HG nearly snatched from her hands. Once the paper was in front of them, they transferred what they could from the demolished napkins and finally able to embellish more. After about fifteen minutes, HG threw her arms in the air exclaiming "of course!" ignoring the several pairs of eyes which had turned her way.

What started out with Charlotte showing her the improvements to the pocket watch, shifted to the two of them devising ways to improve it further. Though her eyes were closed, Myka was still grinning at the two of them whispering delightedly. She was roused from her amusement by two different, yet eerily similar, whispers of her name. She let their voices grow more adamant before turning her gaze to find two huge grins underneath what appeared to be blueprints of some sort.

"Myka! It's a pocket watch," she heard HG's voice say from behind the paper.

"But when you push this button," Charlotte's voice chimed in, her finger poking out to indicate the button in question.

"It expands into a bag!" HG exclaimed.

"With a hidden compartment for neutralizer!" Charlotte nearly squealed.

Myka was actually quite impressed, along with being seriously amused by their excitement.

"Very impressive, you two," Myka praised. "And it only took forty five minutes. I can only imagine what you could do with the rest of this flight."

This unintended encouragement sparked a new fire in Charlotte and HG.

"Let's talk about these advancements on my time machine," HG said turning back to Charlotte.

"Really?!" the sheer and unadulterated giddiness in Charlotte's voice, and the fact that she was actually bouncing, caused Myka to smile again. That and she could tell HG was just eating this up.

"Well?"

"Okay!" Charlotte beamed. "I was in the process of fixing the wiring that was fried, and was also trying to find a way to prevent it from happening again, or even creating a singular power source for the time machine itself."

"Oh, I'm going to like this one." HG said grinning at Myka.

Two hours and another legal pad later, Charlotte and HG had figured out the rewiring, and even had a slight inkling on how to prevent future incidents, but now they were stuck on creating an alternative power source, as well as a way to maintain said power.

After another thirty minutes of going around in circles, Charlotte put her pen down, and turned to HG. "Claudia?"

"Claudia."

Before either of them could turn around to consult Claudia on the matter, Myka reached over and grabbed the papers away from the two women.

"Myka!" the two whined in unison.

"We're not going to have time to stop and rest when we land, so you need to do that now," she explained.

"But I'm not even tired! I'll be fine!" Charlotte said quickly. "Are you tired at all?"

"Nope, completely awake," HG answered, never looking away from Myka.

Myka just shook her head, chuckling at the two. She was lucky she loved HG, because it now seemed like she had two on her hands.

"You two can plot and devise when the mission is finished," Myka said, safely storing their work in her laptop bag. "I'm sure you'll both be asleep in no time."

"Yeah, right."

"Doubtful."

Myka bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from outright laughing at the two pouting figures. She watched Charlotte learn her head against the wall of the plane, and HG's eyes slide shut and placed a gentle kiss on HG's cheek, watching her lips form a small smile. Despite the fact that both held their sulking stance, she was satisfied that they had heeded her word and turned back to the report they had compiled.

Myka had gone through the report a couple times to cement the facts into her mind before closing the file and rubbing her eyes. She opened her laptop bag to put away the file, intending to take her own advice, but was momentarily sidetracked by the legal pads. She pulled them out, flipping through the pages; she was amazed that all of this was accomplished in such a small amount of time. 'I can't even imagine what will happen when Claudia joins them,' she thought to herself as she examined the diagrams for the advanced pocket watch. Charlotte didn't seem much older than Claudia, if that, but she was surprised how she was seemingly on the same level of intellect as HG. She was hoping for a quick finish to this mission, suddenly eager to get to know Charlotte better.

After putting the papers back in their place, she pared a glance over at HG and inwardly melted at the sight before her eyes. Charlotte had moved over to HG, both arms clasped around HG's arm, her head resting on HG's shoulder. In turn, HG's left hand was resting on Charlotte's arm, and her cheek on the crown of Charlotte's curly head. Myka suddenly felt warm and cozy like she was looking at a familiar scene.

Taking a cue from Charlotte, Myka curled her feet underneath her, placed her left hand in the crook of HG's arm, and lay her head on HG's free shoulder. HG's eyes fluttered open to the newly added pressure and gently turned her head to glance questioningly at Myka.

Myka leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her lips and whispered "go back to sleep." After returning the kiss, HG slightly adjusted herself, allowing Charlotte to maintain her sleeping position, while also allowing Myka's head to return to her shoulder, her left hand on HG's knee and her right holding her hand.

A massive lurch shook Charlotte from her sleep, catapulting her into the nearest stationary object, which just happened to be HG's torso.

"Don't fret, darling," HG said rubbing her back. "It's just the plane landing."

"Oh, Lord!" Charlotte yelped, finally realizing just where she was and jumping back. "I'm so sorry!"

"Not to worry," HG said smiling reassuringly at Charlotte. "The first time I flew, I nearly clawed Myka's arm off." She finished with a wink.

"Are we in Russia now?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Afraid not," HG answered apologetically. "Connecting flight from Newark."

"Well, I was thinking," Myka chimed in, noticing the clearly distraught look on Charlotte's face at the prospect of another flight. "For that flight, you, HG, and Claudia could sit together, maybe work on the time machine while I go over logistics with Steve and Pete."

"I could do that," Charlotte responded, thankful but still trying to regain some dignity. "That is, if it's alright with HG…"

"I'm quite looking forward to it."

The second flight ran significantly smoother for Charlotte as the first flight had prepared her for the shock of take off. Her, HG and Claudia had compiled a short list of possible power sources for the time machine, the most promising prospect being similar to the tesla target practice coil. They could make it last a full session with the machine, but it would take just as much time to recharge. They were just about to work on design concepts when Myka turned in her seat and enforced another mandatory nap. She was hit, this time, with three simultaneous whines of "Myka!" but stood her ground. Both Myka and the three women knew they were dancing on the edge of exhaustion, and they began to put the papers away after jotting some short hand notes so they would not forget their plans. Claudia opted to switch seats with Myka, mainly so she and HG could be together, but also because being around Steve was a much needed comfort.

HG was once again in the middle, and Myka snuggled up to her almost instantly. Charlotte had her head resting against the wall of the plane when she felt a tugging on her shirt sleeve. She looked down to find Myka's fingers grasping the material of her jacked and pulling her toward the snuggling duo, silently inviting her to join in their snuggle fest. She momentarily fought the urge to instantly join, not sure if it was a wise choice. She caved as Myka pulled her sleeve in their direction once more. Myka herself, not being entirely sure as to why she was doing this, but her body was running almost on instinct, like Charlotte belonged with them. Charlotte shift her body, to place her head, once again on HG shoulder and was welcomed with a quiet "Why hello there, darling," and closed her eyes, a smile planted firmly on her face.

An hour later, Claudia, unable to stay asleep for an extended amount of time, got up to use the lavatory and stretched her legs glanced over to the group behind her, What greeted her eyes was nothing short of precious. HG sat in the middle, flanked by both Myka on her left, her head on HG's shoulder, both hands holding HG's, and Charlotte on her right, her legs tucked in front of her, with her head sandwiched between HG's arm and the back of the seat, Claudia paused a moment in an attempt to conceive how in the world that could be even remotely comfortable, but couldn't help the huge grin growing on her face, as well as the intense disappointment in herself for not bringing a camera. She left the pleasantly slumbering group in peace, and continued on her destination to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I'm so sorry for the delay in this! In all honesty, the first two chapters were already written, and then we had a death in the family, so my life got a bit hectic and crazy, and I haven't had much time to write, and lost a little bit of the drive. So here it is! I hope you like it! Reviews are my lifeblood 3**

Upon their arrival in Russia, the team split up almost immediately. Summoning two taxis for Steve and Claudia's trip to the train station and onward to St. Petersburg, HG had her shorter trip to the auction house, and Pete, Myka and Charlotte loaded everyone's luggage into their rental car.

Before climbing into their respective vehicles, HG and Myka shared a hushed conversation, Myka's hands gripping HG's, the anxiety sketched clearly across her face. HG's face held a reassuring smile, though her eyes allowed a small amount of her own anxiety t show through. HG brushed her thumbs across Myka's knuckles in a calming manner, and then pulled her close, gently kissing her. Myka pulled her hands free to move them around HG's waist, effectively holding their bodies together. After a few small pecks and a short pause, Myka released her relentless hold on HG and watched her climb into the backseat of the taxi.

Myka remained in the same spot, taking a moment to gather herself, letting the fear and anxiety flow from her body, and after another moment making her way to the rental car. Pete was waiting in the driver's seat and Charlotte in the back passenger seat allowing Myka shotgun. The young woman could see the slight panic still evident in Myka's demeanor, and leaned forward, lightly placing a reassuring hand on Myka's shoulder. She smiled at the sweetness of Charlotte's small gesture, giving the hand a slight squeeze before it was pulled away. As Pete pulled out into traffic, Myka rested her head against the headrest in an attempt to relax on their short journey to the motel.

Claudia and Steve pulled in front of Koychev's small apartment in St. Petersburg, after paying the taxi driver; they made their way to the front door, teslas out but not charged. Despite knowing of his recent lodgings, the two agents approached the door cautiously. Steve put his back against the door frame, using his free hand to knock quickly on the door. After waiting a couple complimentary minutes, the two heard only silence, causing Claudia to turn to Steve with a huge grin on her face.

"Can I, Jinksy," Claudia asked, almost begging. "Please?"

Steve, in turn, didn't bother trying to hide his smile at Claudia's eagerness, she never stopped being exactly like his sister. He stepped away from the door frame, keeping the smile on his face while granting Claudia her wish with a small nod.

Claudia's satisfied grin quickly faded into a serious, concentrated line. She shook out her arms and legs, and then made a show of unnecessarily cracking her neck. Steve bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out loud at her antics, which now consisted of bouncing on her toes. She took a few steps toward the door, and after a few deep breaths, she raised her leg, sending all of her strength through her leg, resulting in the door flying open.

"Woo!" Claudia yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Steve laughed and shook his head, while returning the offered high five before following Claudia into the empty apartment.

"Hello, sir," Helena said, quickly flashing her badge to the man at the counter. "I'm Agent Wells, I'm here to talk to someone about the recent purchase by a Mr. Alexi Koychev?"

"And how does this concern the United States Secret Service?" The man at the desk asked in a thick Russian accent.

"My agency is simply keeping eyes on this man and likes to check in on hefty purchases."

The man gave HG an additional once over before picking up his phone, speaking quick Russian to the person on the other end of the line.

_Now wishing I took Myka up on those Russian lessons_, HG thought, casually twiddling her thumbs.

Once the man hung up the phone, he proceeded to ignore HG entirely. She stood at the desk for another couple of minutes, staring at the man as if she could telepathically extract information from his brain. After continued fruitless attempts at mind reading, HG began to wander around the lobby.

"Agent Wells," a deep voice called from behind HG. She whirled around to face a burly looking man, who was the epitome of the imagined Russian man. "I am Dominic Rodchenko, I run this auction house. I understand you have a question regarding a recent purchase made here?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Rodchenko, is it?" HG began, shifting into agent mode. "I'd like to ask you about the recent winnings of Alexi Koychev. It is a very important matter."

"Yes, yes. I have all the information right here," he said, handing HG a small stack of papers.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Rodchenko," HG said, flipping through the papers absentmindedly. "How was his demeanor?"

"Now that you mention it," Rodchenko began. "He seemed very anxious to get his hands on this particular item, then seemingly terrified when he actually won."

HG moved her eyes up from the papers to meet Rodchenko's gaze. "Hmm, curious."

"According to the hotel manager," Myka started, making her way back to Pete and Charlotte. "Koychev is staying in room 221."

Charlotte scanned the meager motel building's second floor, quickly locating the appropriate door. "There," she said, waiting for Myka and Pete's gaze to follow her pointing finger.

The three made their way toward the door, quickly at first, and then slowed as the quietly approached the door. Myka leaned into the window frame, trying to discern movement through the curtains. She couldn't make out anything through the motel issue curtains, and signaled Charlotte to the one side of the door, while she and Pete stayed on the other. Pete glanced sideways at her, she nodded slightly, signaling him to knock on the door. After two failed attempts to elicit a response, Myka retrieved the room key from her back pocket and moved to unlock the door.

"Keep watch?" She asked turning to Charlotte.

"Aye, aye," She answered with a salute, causing Myka to pause for a short moment of déjà vu.

Myka slowly opened the door, cracking the door; she peered through the crack, finding the room empty. She fully opened the door and stepped in, tesla grasped at her side as a precaution. Pete followed in tesla held in both hands in front of him. After a quick search of the small room, they found it empty, but Koychev's possessions were still present. The desk was covered in papers, as was the second bed. They searched, though against all logic, for the lyre, but not disappointed when they couldn't even find a safe.

Charlotte was leaning casually against the wall, phone in hand, pretending to be texting, but keeping an eye on the parking lot and stairs. It had been a solid ten minutes, and she was starting to get antsy, never one for really standing still for long periods of time. She pushed herself off of the wall, moving to lean against the railing. Rather than making herself look "busy", she took advantage of her height and young face, allowing herself to look like a bored teenager waiting on her parents.

After another five minutes of leaning almost entirely on the railing, Charlotte actually began to play on her phone. A flurry of movement in the corner of her eye pulled Charlotte's attention to the parking lot, when she saw a man she completely recognized as Koychev stepped out of a car, and making his way toward the staircase. She took two quick steps back to the direction of the door, and rapidly knocked on the door, the intensity of the knocks growing with the Russian man's every step toward them.

Myka was shuffling through the papers on the desk, while Pete was trying to make sense of those on the bed. She was just about to get some of the papers in order, as she suspected Pete was doing the same, because his mutterings had become less frustrated, when she heard a quick knock at the door. She figured she had a couple extra minutes and turned back to the papers, hoping to commit some of the information to memory. She had just stumbled upon an itinerary when the knocks got louder and closer together. She dropped the paper she was holding, mixed up the papers make it appear as if she had never been there, and told Pete to do the same. When the room looked sufficiently mussed up, they made their way to the door, the knocking almost a complete continuous sound, then it suddenly stopped. She looked out the peep hole, to see Charlotte keeping Koychev away from the door, and trying to get his back to them.

When Pete and Myka had failed to come out of the room, Charlotte started to panic, running through different scenarios in her head to keep Koychev out of his room. She took a moment to weed out the more violent options, instead remembering how her mother fancied using her accent to distract people from various things going on around them, she had yet to try it, but she was getting desperate. _Well, no time like the present_ she thought as he passed a room two doors down. She stopped her knocking, and started walking toward Koychev, head down.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Charlotte exclaimed, raising the pitch of her voice, while simultaneously making her accent a little bit stronger. As planned, their "accidental" collision had caused the papers in his hands to fall and scatter slightly. She bent to help him pick them up, but couldn't keep his eyes on the papers, or her. While he was attempting to create order in the chaotic pile of paper, she pulled out her phone, sending a quick and short text to Myka.

_Get ready, outside in 2 mins._

"Thank you for your help," Koychev said, his accent so thick that Charlotte almost missed what he was saying. "I must get to my room now."

"Oh do let me look you over," Charlotte insisted, flashing the smile she inherited from Myka, simply oozing charm. "My mother would be ever so disappointed in me if I did not make sure you were completely unharmed."

She saw his panicked demeanor calm slightly as he allowed her to gently grasp his shoulders, and turn him in order to complete her "once over". Just as she had gotten his back completely toward the door, she saw Myka peek her head out, at Charlotte's nod, she tiptoed out of the room, Pete following closely behind, and quietly shutting the door. When she was certain they were a safe distance away, she patted Koychev on the shoulder.

"Once again sir, I am so sorry about our little unfortunate incident," she said, beaming at him once again.

"No problem," he mumbled, abruptly turning toward his room and quickly entering.

Charlotte continued to stand where she was, waiting for Myka to turn and look for her. When the inevitable move came to fruition, she motioned that she would meet them on the lower level in order to prevent suspicion. Myka threw up a minimal thumbs up in agreement, turned and continued walking in the other direction. It was then that Myka noticed Pete had drastically slowed, his face showing concern.

"Bad vibe?" She asked, grabbing his arm to stop his walking.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "A weird one. He's bad, Mykes. Freaked out. But dark, really dark. And angry."

"We'll get him Pete," she said smiling, attempting to reassure Pete, as well as her own shaken nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the epic wait, and for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to give you BBs something. We're about to get into some actiony action (of the nonsexy action type, but not to worry, that will come soon enough!) But hopefully some MamaBear!Myka will be enough to tide you over! 3**

"Must remember to thank my mother for this accent," Charlotte mumbled as she climbed into the back of the rented SUV.

"That was way too close," Pete said from the passenger seat. "We woulda been boned if you hadn't worked that British charm," He finished with a wink.

"Well," she began in a casual tone, looking down at her nails. "It is customary to come to the door when someone knocks…"

"Okay, Myka 2.0," Pete half mumbled.

"What!? No," Charlotte answered all too quickly.

Up until now, Myka had just been a silent listener, but this extremely adamant and vocal denial caught her off guard enough to join in. "Is that so bad?"

"Uhm, no," Charlotte said, obviously fumbling. "It's just that, you know, there's really only need for one Myka, and I don't want to seem like, maybe I'm trying to be better than you, or take your place or something."

Myka's only response was a small smile, and a gentle squeeze to Charlotte's knee. Charlotte kept her reactions and emotions in check this time, offering up a small smile, and then turning her face to the window. She tried to play off like she was enjoying the scenery, in hopes to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Her Myka, her momma, would also squeeze her knee when she was teasing her. Whether it be her height, her mane of curly hair which misbehaved more than Myka's, or her unnatural love of green beans; it was always a knee pinch.

They were on their way back to the hotel in Moscow to meet up with the others. HG had the files she retrieved from the auction house, and though they didn't find any incriminating evidence, grabbed a few suspicious looking files, and two flash drives worth of information from his computer's hard drive. They knew it would be at least four hours before Claudia and Steven would be able to join them, so they decided to convene over dinner and discuss their next move.

Over subpar room service, the group, save for Claudia and Steve, went over all the information they gather. This mainly consist of Koychev's research on the lyre, similar to theirs, though lacking the thoroughness, generally showing the duration of its stay at auction house, the possible worth and auction date. However, the mass of information they found once they plugged the flash drives into Claudia and Charlotte's computers, respectively, was alarming. The information contained on the small devices described not just the powers of the lyre, down to the tiniest detail, but the bulk of his plan as well.

Suddenly, Charlotte found herself pacing, and just then realized how cocky she'd been. Now that this solid inventory of his plans was present, she fully grasped just how important it was that they stop him. And they had to stop him; at any cost. The seriousness of the situation hadn't hit her entirely until now, and she was starting to panic.

"Hey," Claudia whisper, gently grabbing her elbow. "We'll find him, and we'll stop him. I'm sure if we getting our hackin' on together, we'll find him before he even knows where he is," she added reassuringly. Charlotte offered up a less than confidant smile, and rejoined Claudia at the desk and their joint effort to decipher Koychev's next move.

The next hour proved to be filled with fruitless searches and uneventful credit card alerts. By the fifth time the entire group gathered around Claudia's computer for another room service charge; Myka decided it was time for a break.

"Alright," Myka said over the rambunctious groans. "We're going to drive ourselves crazy if we continue to sit here and watch Koychev order more pizza. Let's get some sleep and start again with fresh minds in the morning."

Myka's eyes slowly opened against her will at the steady sound of typing and mouse clicking. Her sight first catching the too bright glow of the hotel standard alarm clock, reading 3:24am, then continued on their journey toward the origins of the offending sounds. Her initial feeling of irritation left her as she noticed the tired, yet tense, back of Charlotte, still seemingly hard at work.

She threw back the covers, pausing to kiss the palm of Helena's hand, halting its attempt to bring her back into bed. She gently placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, lightly squeezing it as the young girl jumped.

"Hey missy," Myka whispered, in a light tone. "Did you think you were exempt from my bedtime pronouncements?"

"I have to stop him, Myka," Charlotte whispered back, her tone almost sounding defeated.

Myka bent at the knees, and moved Charlotte's chair so the girl was facing her. "We will find him, Charlotte. And we will stop him," She whispered softly, moving unruly curls from the girl's eyes. "But we can't do that if you burn yourself out."

At Charlotte's slight nod, Myka stood up, and pulled her up by her hands, leading her to the second bed. Pulling back the covers, she gently smacked Claudia's flannel covered but, causing her to instinctively roll over, giving Charlotte her side of the bed. She obediently lay down, allowing Myka to cover her up with the blanket before climbing back into her own bed. Myka settled back into HG's body, only allowing herself to full relax when she saw Charlotte's eyes close and her body relax. Unsure of why she felt to utterly protective of this girl, she sent the thoughts to the back of her mind, and felt herself drift back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the update! So sorry about the delay, crazy life and all. Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this! Gonna be some action (hopefully in more ways than one ;) har har har)**

Charlotte felt herself being shaken awake; opening her eyes, a blurry Claudia slowly came into focus. Though her face held a slight sleepiness to it, she could see the excitement in her eyes. The other made bed, and sounds of a shower being turned off indicated she was the last to wake up.

"C'mon, Char!" Claudia said, pulling Charlotte out of bed. "We got a legit ping! He bought a plane ticket for Paris for 3pm today. We have a 2pm flight."

Glancing at the clock, Charlotte saw that it was nearly 10:30. "Why are you only now waking me up?"

"Myka said you were up like mondo late," Claudia said passing her a coffee. "And she wanted to let you sleep as long as possible."

Charlotte smiled slightly at the consideration and moved to grab her outfit for the day; waiting her turn for the shower.

Though by now, Charlotte should be considered nearly a veteran of flying; granted nothing near Pete or Myka's standards, she still couldn't shake the apprehension of boarding the plane, then waiting for takeoff. However, she wasn't sure if the nervousness stemmed from the thought of yet another plane ride, or from the knowledge of what they were about to tackle. Sure, she was raised in the Warehouse, was trained in a form of martial arts, but that didn't go beyond the Regents and her mother. A lifetime in the Warehouse did not entirely prepare her for the adventures outside of it.

HG glanced over at Charlotte, practically feeling the anxiety rolling off of her, noticing the familiar way she chewed her lower lip.

"Don't worry, darling," HG said, gently patting her knee. "We'll get him. We always do."

"Yeah…I guess I'm just not used to the adventure."

"Even being, essentially raised, in the Warehouse?"

"Trials and tribulations of being a Warehouse baby; how often do you think they let me LEAVE the Warehouse?"

"Ah, point taken…Well, just remember, you are surrounded by Warehouse agents. We will not let a single hair on that curly head get jostled," HG promised with a wink.

Her anxiety was slightly abated, but her psyche took a hit. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to be five years old, curled up between her Momma and Mummy, but she knew this was the time to toughen up and act like an adult. 'Time to nut up or shut up,' she thought to herself, whimsically.

Upon arrival, Charlotte and Claudia made sure they were the first off the plane; immediately opening up their laptops while the others secured rental cars and hotel rooms with wifi. Despite the solid hour and a half lead they had on Koychev, they did not want to allow themselves too much time to relax and lose their alertness.

Again, once inside hotel rooms, Claudia and Charlotte sat themselves at the desk and small dining table, and set in their task of finding connections between Koychev and Paris.

After nearly an hour of search between the two girls, twin alerts finally filled the hotel room.

"Shit," Charlotte mumbled.

"How many did you get?" Claudia asked her.

"Four, you?"

"Three."

"Shit."

"You said it," Claudia murmured.

"Okay, let's focus. There has to be something more. What do these places have in common?" She asked, reenergized and moving over to where Charlotte was.

Once the two had their joint results pulled up on the screen, they began scanning all of the information for anything that popped out.

"Yes!" Charlotte screeched, causing Claudia to nearly drop her computer, and the others in the room to stare at her. "Look at the bank account numbers!"

"Yeah, they look the same," Claudia said in a tired voice.

"Nearly, but look at this," Charlotte explained, using the cursor to highlight the numbers and revealing a list of six identical bank accounts, and a final, nearly identical one, save for the last two numbers.

"Dude," Pete and Claudia whispered simultaneously.

"Well," Myka said, one hand on the door knob. "What are we waiting for?"

Charlotte quickly sent the address to Claudia's phone while the rest quickly packed up and headed for the door. The impact of where they were headed hit her full force, sending her into a whirlpool of anxiety and dizziness. She took a deep breath, attempting to rid herself of the anticipation filling her body and joined the others in the planning.

In the end, Steve was with Claudia, per usual, Pete was with HG, and because of their work together in the beginnings of the case, Charlotte paired with Myka. The plan was to start at different parts of the warehouse, meeting in the center at predetermined coordinates. The final step in the plan was to check all cell phones for service and battery life; the farnsworths being kept only as a back up to ensure Koychev wouldn't hear it if he was there as well.

Myka and Charlotte took the ground floor and basement, Steve and Claudia tackled the second and third floor while HG and Pete controlled the perimeter.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," Charlotte whined as they turned down another dark corridor. She kept her flashlight and small pistol trained in front of her, silently thankful of the minor training her parents allowed.

"Yeah, I know-wait," Myka said, sparing a glance at Charlotte, then coming to a stop completely. "Where'd you get the gun?"

Charlotte's response was to lift up her pant leg, shining the light of her flashlight on an ankle holster.

"Well, how long have you had that?" Myka asked, completely baffled.

"Since I was sixteen," Charlotte answered quietly, turning another corridor.

With no response, other than a slightly confused look, Myka followed Charlotte down what was hopefully the last poorly lit hallway.

"Man," Pete said with a shudder. "This place gives me the heebie jeebies."

"And what, pray tell, Pete," HG responded quietly. "Would these 'heebie jeebies' consist of?"

"Boarded up doors, broken windows," Pete whispered staring at the scene around him. "Over grown plant life. This is the perfect setting of a slasher flick."

"It does have quite the cliché appearance..." HG muttered as she carefully turned the corner of the building.

"So," Claudia stage whispered while peering through dusty windows. "What's your feel about this Charlotte?"

"She seems like a good kid," Steve answered offhandedly, peering periodically over the railing.

"Yeah," Claudia said inching her way along. "And evidently, a genius, but is she lying? How do we know she's ACTUALLY from the future. Or that she's NOT the REAL dictator and she's pinning it on Koychev?"

"First," Steve responded, coming to a stop. "You know I can tell when someone is lying. Secondly, no more X Files for you, Mulder."

"Yes. I know this. Is she lying?"

"About Koychev? No. But it seems like she's hiding something. Nothing dangerous, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

Following a fruitless search of the first floor, and the majority of the basement, Charlotte was beginning to doubt her initial belief that this was the correct warehouse. Sensing her hesitance, Myka nudged her shoulder, and used her head to motion toward a door at the end of a hall. As they slowly approached the door, the sound of voices became increasingly louder. Taking a steadying breath, Charlotte reached for the door knob, finding it unlocked.

"Wow. What kind of evil genius leaves the door unlocked," She muttered, slowly twisting the knob, and opening the door. "Hmm…well this should get interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the bulk of this was written in a day…ON MY PHONE! The birth of this idea will hopefully bring you chapters quicker! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Charlotte quietly shut the door, closed her eyes and pictured the scene behind the door. Myka stood by, confused, as she watched Charlotte, eyes still closed but now motioning to an invisible audience, with the occasional muttering.

"Eight, left," Charlotte whispered, finally opening her eyes. "Seven, right. Left or right? I can go either way."

"Uhm...wha...right, I guess? No, left. Left," Myka fumbled, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to.

"Alright," Charlotte continued to whisper, unfazed by Myka's uncertainty. "They have their backs to us, so take down should be fairly easy to start if we do it quickly."

"What about the others?"

With an apologetic smile at forgetting this crucial part of the plan, Charlotte pulled out her phone, sending a mass text, which read "Basement. West Wing."

"Ready?" She asked Myka, eager to get into action.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Myka said, not entirely wanting to jump into a fight so outnumbered.

"Normally, I would say yes," she answered quickly. "However, with Koychev's already obvious antsiness, we can't be sure how long he'll stay put. We can have a good number down before the rest arrive."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Myka answered, still hesitant, though seeing her point.

Charlotte steadied herself with a few deep breathes, rolled her neck, then slowly reopened the door. Myka quickly and quietly followed Charlotte through the door, finally taking the scene in for herself.

Somehow the men in the room had not sense their presence; most were facing a man, who she was able to identify as Koychev, giving a speech. She suddenly felt Charlotte grab her hand, folding it around her own, and then issuing a series of signs detailing her plan. Myka had to push through her astonishment that Charlotte knew a method used in secret service when silence was essential. The plan was simply put; silent takedowns, as many as possible, fight off until back up arrives. Myka subtly nodded in response, then began her subtle stalk toward the left side of the room, while Charlotte moved in the opposite direction.

Myka took a steadying breath before making her way to her first target. I muffled grunt brought her attention to the right and watched as Charlotte covered a man's mouth and nose with her hand, while simultaneously jabbing her thumb into a pressure point, instantly knocking him out. Recalling learning the very same take down her first year of training did the secret service, Myka decided to follow suit.

Against certain logic, the two women had managed to take down the bulk of the group. It was at that moment when Koychev finally took a pause in his monotonous speech, turned toward his lackeys and instead found only a small smattering of men and a pile of unconscious men with Myka and Charlotte between them. A menacing glare, followed by an enraged shout brought the attention of the rest of the men down on the two women.

"Uhm," was all Charlotte could get out before the 3 men descended on her. Myka, who rushed to help her, was faced with only two, however quite bulky guys. In this event, Myka used her shorter stature to her advantage, finding it easier to duck their blows, and deliver punches to their stomachs. After sweeping one of the guys to his feet, and elbowing the other one in the nose, Myka spared a glance at Charlotte, noticing that she was using what looked like kempo, but with a twist.

In turn, Charlotte found herself nearly in a trance. She allowed herself to completely focus on the task at hand. Though she felt some blows hitting her, she did not allow them to slow her down. Two of the guys was already passed out on the floor bleeding from a cuts to their heads and their was slowly approaching her.

"Hey handsome," Charlotte said, sweetly. "Why don't you just mosey along, I'd hate to muss up that beautiful face of yours."

"Ditto, sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks? Really?"

Charlotte took a moment to deliver a mock exasperated face as he slowly lumbered in her direction. When he finally stepped into any sort of normal human range, Charlotte kept her stance, not wanting to make the first move. As predicted, the hulk took a lunge at her, which she easily side-stepped, and followed with a kick to the back of his knee. She slowly turned, taking a moment to stretch out her muscles, training her hearing on the movement of the fumbling man behind her. She heard him getting back to his feet, a sound something akin to a growl coming from him. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to the sounds of his steps as they quickly approached her. She took a deep, low breath to center herself, and once she had the approximation of where he was, she threw her right leg back above her head, feeling the connection with his face; spun around, grabbed his swinging arm, twisting it and finally backhanding him across the face.

Myka delivered a final kick to the thugs head, successfully knocking him out and dropping him, comically, on top of his comrade. Pausing a moment to chuckle at the cartoonish appearance, Myka then turned to check on Charlotte, fairly impressed to see the young girl holding her own. She was seemingly taunting him, staying completely still, teasing the man that he would meet the same fate as the other men at her feet.

Myka had spent so much time watching Charlotte, she had failed to recall the fact that Koychev was still in the room.

"Shit!" Myka hollered as Koychev grabbed her from behind.

The yell caused Charlotte's attention to turn to Myka, allowing her to be grabbed by the man she was attempted to fight. She calmed herself enough to take note that the man wasn't guarding her legs at all. With a quick motion, she threw her leg back, and kicked him in face. Once her arms were free, she elbowed him in the gut, then used his hunched frame to flip herself over him and on to his shoulders.

"Get off of him," a deep Russian accent pulled her gaze upward. "Or she will die." Her gaze falling upon Koychev holding a gun to Myka's temple.

"Get the HELL away from my mother," Charlotte said, her voice low and her eyes dark.

She watched as he pulled the trigger, but heard the insignificant click of cocking an empty gun. She turned her eyes to Myka, receiving a small nod, confirming what she heard. She also saw the unmistakeable confusion and shock caused by her previous statement.

"Wrong move, Koychev," Charlotte whispered. She then threw herself back, using the man's shock, and the strength in her legs caused by hours upon hours of physical training to bring the man flipping back with her. They both landed on the floor with a thud, Charlotte grunting as her knees cracked against the concrete. In one quick move, she pulled her gun from the back holster and fired two shots at Koychev.

The bullets flew past Myka, with such closeness, she could feel the breeze as the shot past her. She let out a breath of air as Koychev fell to the ground with a groan.

Myka bent at her knees, catching her breath before throwing a questioning glance at Charlotte. "MOTHER?"

"Uhm...yeah...about that. Could you not-" Charlotte began to mumble, then cut off by the door flying open.

"Guys! We're here to hhhheeelp..." Pete trailed off, finally noticing the room.

"Stealthy, Pete." Myka mumbled, shooting Charlotte a "this is not over look."

"Yeah, sorry," Pete answered, strolling into the room. "Adrenaline rush."

Just then, the rest of the team showed up; Claudia bringing up the rear.

"Whoa, what happened here?" She said, doing a slow turn to take in the state of the room.

"It turns out," Myka answered, straightening herself, pulling the neck of Koychev's shirt with her. "Our little one here is quite the fighter. And the shot."

"Well done," HG said, sending Charlotte a genuine smile.

"Thanks," she answered, motioning Claudia to help her up, after failing to do so herself. "We're not quite done. We still need to question that one about the lyre."

"Let HG and Steve do it," Myka said, passing the collar to HG. "Let me take a look at you."

Myka helped a wobbly Charlotte over to a chair on the opposite side of the room, while HG and Steve questioned Koychev and Pete and Claudia searched the room.

The two sat in silence while Myka checked movement and reflexes, without causing anymore pain than she was already in. The left knee seemed to check out fine, but Myka did not like the deep gasp of pain coupled with the tears in Charlotte's eyes when she lifted her right leg.

"Let's roll these jeans up, and take a look shall we," Myka said, mainly as a formality as she was rolling up her jeans. "We're going to have a serious discussion about what you said earlier."

"Would you believe me if I said it was just a simple case of mistaken identity?"

Myka offered her her best no nonsense face.

"Uhm...Freudian slip?"

Myka's face didn't move in the slightest bit.

"Yeah, okay." Charlotte mumbled, trying to keep a passive face, but hissing in pain when Myka was forced to pull the jeans over her injured knees.

As she suspected, the left knee held only minor cuts, but the right had already swelled to twice it's size, decorated in deep purple bruises.

"Ooh, ouch," Myka said as she inspected the knee. "It doesn't feel dislocated, but the knee cap may be broken, we need to immobilize it. Pete?"

"Yeah, Mykes?" He answered, significantly closer than he anticipated.

"How much do you like your flannel shirt?"

"It keeps the cold out, but it's not like my soulmate, or anything."

"Good," Myka said, rolling her eyes at his unnecessary exaggeration. "I need the sleeve."

Working together, they pulled the sleeve from the seams; pete then held Charlotte's leg up, while Myka tied the sleeve around her leg. By the time they were done, Charlotte was nearly sobbing and on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hey," Myka said, soothingly while lightly stroking her arm. "You're okay, just breathe. Pete, this is bad. We gotta get her to a hospital."

"No," Charlotte choked out. "We need to get the lyre to the warehouse. I can deal with it. Get me ice and some drugs."

"Are you sure," Myka asked, only to be met with a stern facial expression with could rival her own. She took another moment to decide whether or not to override her decision. Seeing the same dedication she felt for the job, she turned to find HG, hold the kneeling position to keep Charlotte's knee still. "How's it comin, Helena?"

"We got it. Seems it doesn't take much to make Koyhev here crack," she said with a surprisingly small amount of cockiness added.

"The bullet wounds helped a bit," Steve added quietly.

"No, I can walk," Charlotte protested when Pete moved to pick her up.

"Sorry, kiddo," Myka said, interceding. "I'm vetoing this one."

With a slightly exaggerated sigh, Charlotte nodded her consent to Pete, then allowed herself to relax in his arms.

"So," Pete said, gesturing to her knee with his chin. "How'd you manage this?"

"I jumped on this guy's shoulders," she said matter-of-factly, though suddenly exhausted. "And flipped him over me, with my legs…I just haven't practiced on concrete."

A whispered "badass," was the last thing Charlotte heard as she drifted off into sleep with a light smile on her face.

**A/N 2.0: This is kind of the end of the fighty action, and we will be traipsing more into fluffiness and some sexeh times!**


	7. Chapter 7

Though they finally had the lyre in hand, Myka found it difficult to celebrate with the rest of the team. Her mind would not stop racing with Charlotte's unintentional confession. She knew the girl was trying to play it off as a mistaken slip, but she saw the look of guilt she had herself as a child. She was also finding herself feeling slightly perturbed with her detective skills. Thinking on it now, she cannot even fathom how she missed it. Casting a look at her, she could truly see it now; the hair, obviously, though darker than hers, was just as unruly as hers, she knew just as much about literature as she did, and her dedication to the Warehouse was uncanny. With this realization, Myka's began to race even faster; is this why she felt so protective of her? Why it felt so instantly right to have her with them? Even now, sitting around their hotel room, waiting for their flight, the group laughing, Myka couldn't bring herself to focus on the vibrant conversation.

"Hey guys," Claudia said, hushing all conversation. "Today is December 21st!"

"What is the significance of this?" Charlotte asked, slightly confused.

"Apparently," Claudia began excitedly. "The world was supposed to end today."

"And my presence here didn't alert you in any fashion?" Charlotte asked, her confusion growing.

"Uhm, yeah…about that…"

"Did you have another X Files marathon again?" Charlotte said with a wink, getting a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Claudia mumbled, blushing. "I'm just eternally freaked out over another Walter Sykes shituation."

"Walter Sykes?" Charlotte asked, her confusion returning.

"Yeah," Claudia stated matter-of-factly. "The only guy able to take down the Warehouse."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte said, looking to everyone in the room, her confusion hitting her full force.

"Besides reuniting HG's consciousness with her body, essentially making her kill Tyler and nearly Myka, he actually blew up the Warehouse," Claudia rattled on nearly in one breath.

Myka sensed this taking a bad turn once Claudia mentioning the chess lock with her and HG caused Charlotte to tense up. Along with the final mention of the demise of the Warehouse had Charlotte completely rigid while creating another hitch in her breath, whether from the pain in her knee, or the tears Myka could see pooling in her eyes.

"Well," Myka started, quite possibly a bit too loudly. "I'm starving. You guys want to grab us food, and I'll stay here and keep Charlotte company?" Claudia and Pete were half way to the door before Myka finished her sentence, while both Steve and HG gave Myka an odd look before following Pete and Claudia.

"So," Myka said upon hearing the click of the door, then moving to the end of the bed and facing Charlotte. "No one told you that story?"

Charlotte merely shook her head at first, but quietly added "someone told me about the Lewis Carroll mirror incident when I was three, and I had nightmares for a month."

"So, we learned our lesson, then?"

"Evidently."

"So," Myka said, aching to fill the awkward silence. "Mother?"

"Mmmhmm," Charlotte answered quietly, her head hanging down, and picking at the bandage around her knee.

"Wow," Myka murmured, finding that actually hearing the confirmation made all the difference. "And your other parent?"

"Can't really tell you that…"  
"Yeah, I thought as much. It was worth a try."

"A valiant effort at that."

"I need a drink…" the chuckle from Charlotte caused Myka to look up in shock and confusion, and then followed the finger pointing toward the door, from which a knock emanated. With another curious look, she stood up and went to the door.

"Your vodka tonic, miss," offered the young man holding a clear bubbling drink on a silver tray.

"Uhm, thanks," Myka said, awkwardly taking the drink and tipping him. Making her way back to the bed, she took a drink, then tipped the tumbler in Charlotte's direction. "Do this often, do I?"

"No, not really," she answered, smiling. "Only when I asked you where babies came from, when you had to give me 'the talk', and when I had my first date."

"Ah yes, seems about right," Myka said chuckling. "Well…what can you tell me?"

"Uhm well, you know my name," Charlotte started, earning a grin and a nod from Myka. "I'm 23…right handed…" she paused to think, then her eyes lit up with things she could feasibly tell Myka without giving too much away. "I play piano, guitar and you guys let me take voice lessons. I technically have my bachelor's degree…though high school transcripts had to be fabricated in order for me to even get into a college. Oh! And we frequently have reading races."

Myka's face was alight with all of this information pouring out, and the new person Charlotte had become when she wasn't forced to hold back. "What's your degree in?"

"English literature and computer science," Charlotte answered with a mixed sense of pride and shyness.

"Impressive," Myka said with a true smile. "Now, what exactly is a 'reading race'?"

"We pick the same book and chapter," Charlotte explained, a small smile growing on her face. "Then we write a page summary, and whoever has the most accurate and best paraphrased summary wins."

"That is probably the nerdiest game ever," Myka said laughing. "Do you play actual games too?"

"Well, Uncle Pete was absolutely **appalled** upon hearing about this activity, and thusly, enforced sports, video and board games."

"Sounds exactly like him."

"Uhm, mo-Myka?" Charlotte asked, her head bent low.

"Yeah?" Myka waiting in mixed feelings, first being warmed all the way down to her molecules hearing about her life, not to mention just how easily "Uncle Pete" fell from her lips. However, she was inexplicably saddened by the use of her name, despite the newness of the situation.

"Well, it's been a really long day," she started, seemingly doing really excellent "nervous Myka" impression. "And my knee is hurting pretty badly…"

"Oh shoot! Do you want me to get you somethi—"

"Can I have a hug?" Charlotte whispered, almost imperceptibly.

"Oh, honey," Myka said, her heart breaking at the small voice. She jumped up and moved to sit at the side of the bed next to Charlotte and pulled her tightly against her. "You don't ever have to ask," Myka whispered, feeling Charlotte finally relax.

Myka was momentarily alarmed at how right this felt; like she's been doing it for years. She was sure HG had just been a fluke, one look at that woman and Myka's heart was hers, but now she was positive HG was just keeping it on hold for this little girl. It felt like she was going to burst, and she was nearly breathless from the love that she felt coursing through her.

When she pulled away, the look on Charlotte's face was a cross between contentment and despair; something that struck a deep sense of déjà vu in her. It was something in her eyes that was so achingly familiar, but Myka couldn't quite put her finger on it. Before she could really talk to Charlotte further, the hotel room door burst open, food making an appearance before an sentient being.

"Vodka tonic, eh, Mykes?" Pete asked, noticing the abandoned tumbler on the nightstand.

"Ya know…big day, cause for celebration," Myka said, with an awkward smile.

"Hear, hear!" Claudia exclaimed, pulling out a small bottle of vodka, as well as some apple cider for Pete. "Some drinky for you, oh young and gimpy one?"

"I'm more of a red wine girl, myself," Charlotte chuckled.

"Ah, we are one and the same, darling," HG said, brandishing a bottle of wine.

"Are you positive it is the proper vintage for such an illustrious pizza?" Charlotte asked in her snootiest voice.

"Well, aren't you just a cheeky little monkey tonight," HG said with a smirk.

"It's in my genes. It cannot be helped in the slightest."

Myka laughed at their banter, gave Charlotte's good leg a squeeze and crossed the room over to HG. She interlocked their fingers and pulled HG in for a kiss. An exaggerated groan coming from Pete and Claudia caused HG to pull Myka fully against her, kissing her deeply; the laughter started with Myka, and quickly spreading throughout the room. Charlotte rested her head against the headboard and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment as long as it was present. If she kept her eyes closed, it was like she was home again.

"You okay?" Claudia asked, causing Charlotte to open her eyes and accept the offered food and drink.

"Oh yes," Charlotte answered with a gracious smile. "Just tired, really."

"Well naturally, darling," HG said, while doing the most graceful flop onto the bed anyone has ever seen, especially with her food and drink in hand. "That is what happens when you beat up all the bad guys and leave none for the rest of us."

"Well, we all have our cross to bear."


	8. Chapter 8

The team ate in an oxymoronic slow rush in attempts to leave themselves time to pack before heading out to their redeye flight back to the Warehouse. The conversation came and went, the mood feeling calmed and elated; a stark contrast to the bulk of their time in Europe. Charlotte finally felt like she was able to relax, still knowing that she couldn't allow her true self to fully emerge, she allowed herself to become more immersed in the conversations and stories of the Warehouse; truly enjoying herself, and laughing for the first time since her arrival.

"You have the lyre, yes Pete," Charlotte asked for the fifth time.

"For the fifth time," Pete said with a remarkable amount of patience. "It's in a Claudia original self disguising static bag, between my work shirts and my play shirts."

"I am sorry, Pete," Charlotte said, for the sixth time.

"It happens to the best of us, noobie."

Though their flight did not leave for another three and a half hours, the group decided to make their way toward the airport due to Charlotte's injury; despite her many apologies and protestations, given to the point that Claudia threatened physical harm should she hear "I'm sorry" again.

Luckily arriving at the airport with time to spare, the group found their gate, grateful to be setting their things down.

Charlotte was ordered unceremoniously by Myka to sit and rest; propping her leg up on their stacked carry ons, which she only accepted through payments of Cinnabon and a coffee. In record time, the group was back together enjoying a late night breakfast together, sharing some last European memories before the plane began boarding. Though they chose an airline that allowed them to pick their own seats, the offered each other minor farewells in the event that they wouldn't be seated together.

They all still clumped together once their group was called, Charlotte leaning heavily on Myka, moving with a slow limp. Once they made it through the door, Myka walked Charlotte to the closest exit aisle, hoping to get a three seater for her, HG and Charlotte, she was met with a heavier set man, settling into the middle seat.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Myka said, leaning into the seat. "Would you mind possibly moving to a different seat, so the three of us could sit together? Our...daughter..." Myka stuttered, unsure of the allowance of the title. "Seriously injured her knee, and really needs space to keep her leg extended."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss," the man answered, keeping his eye on his newspaper. "I have bad circulation, and can't have my knees bent for that long."

"Are you kidding, m-"

"Mom..." Charlotte started awkwardly, leaning on the side of the plane. "It's really okay, I'm sure I could manage. Look, we can all sit together if we hurry," she gestured toward Claudia and Steve, holding seats for them.

Myka took a moment longer to shoot her best glare at the man, who had yet to look up from the sports section, before heading to the back to the plane with the others.

"Take these now," Myka said, handing Charlotte three ibuprofen once they were seated. "The pressure from take off and leveling out may cause extra swelling."

Charlotte reluctantly took the pills, already nervous about the implications of traveling with this specific injury. After taking the pill, she settled back in her seat, fussing and fidgeting in attempts to get herself into a comfortable position. At the third gasp of pain, Myka handed her book to HG, then helped Charlotte turn her body, and rested her legs on her lap.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte said, hesitantly. "It's a long flight..."

"Nonsense, darling," HG said wiggling Charlotte's little toe.

Charlotte had just begun to get settled when the plane lurched, causing her eyes to snap open, and her heart race. Without batting an eye or looking away from her book, Myka gently patted Charlotte's calf, keeping her hand there for comfort.

Everything seemed to be going well, until halfway through their ascent, and suddenly Charlotte's knee felt like it was going to explode. Unable to do anything else, other than shoot up, startling both HG and Myka. Myka grabbed Charlotte, shushing her, rubbing her back and hair, trying the best she could to calm her down. She felt her own chest get tight through listening to Charlotte attempt to catch her breath through the tears and pain. She looked over at HG, not entirely caring about the tears in her own eyes, silently asking for help.

"It's pain darling," HG whispered in to Myka's ear, while rubbing her back. "You're doing everything you can."

Myka took a deep breath, calming herself down, and continuing to rub Charlotte's back. After a few more minutes, Charlotte's breathing was beginning to slow, and Myka could few her heartbeat start to steady.

"Hey," Myka whispered into Charlotte's crown. "You doin' better?" After a minute of silence, she spared a glance at Charlotte's face, only to be met with a completely sound asleep 23 year old. "She fell asleep," she whispered, turning to HG.

"Possibly better than holding on to a cognizant memory of such pain," HG murmured before getting up and helping Myka ease Charlotte down into a proper sleeping position, then pulling Myka to her side.

Myka snuggled her face into HG's neck, slipping her left hand onto HG's thigh, but keeping her right hand steadfastly on Charlotte's leg._ So these are my girls_ HG thought as she watched Myka subconsciously rubbed her thumb against Charlotte's leg; the same way she would whenever she was particularly content. She could tell the moment Myka found out. She assumed it was right before their minor time in the hotel, roughly around the time they found and secured the lyre. Part of her was surprised that Myka didn't realize it sooner; for god's sake, the girl was almost the spitting image of Myka, but she also knew the unfailing dedication she had for each case, and she had a knack for missing various extraneous details which did not pertain to those of the specific case. She wasn't quite sure when she would break the news to Myka; she seemed anxious enough even using the word "daughter" and trying to pass it off as a type of show that she didn't want to scare her off. Whether or not she ever told Myka, it warmed her heart to see the two of them together, though simultaneously filled her with sadness that she never had this with Christina, and contrarily gave her a sense of hope to have another shot at motherhood and seeing her baby grow up, and Charlotte was living proof of this accomplishment.

"Hey, baby," Myka said quietly, running a finger along HG's temple. "I'm going to get some shut eye, care to join me?" HG looked into Myka's eyes, and felt herself falling in love over and over again. Myka was hands down the best thing that had happened to her; she was her light in the darkness, and the fact that she was going to help her bring this remarkable person into the world, she couldn't wait to experience that with Myka. Laying her cheek on top of Myka's head, she gently held her hand, and let herself drift off into sleep.

**A/N: There you are folks, a bit on the short side, but I wanted to get a little one in there. I hope you liked the little HG fix. I hope I somewhat displayed the reasoning for Myka not "figuring out" who Charlotte was before she did. Do not fret too much, there will be more HG mushy time, and in the very near future, quite possibly some sexy times ;) Thanks for stickin with me thus far. Y'all rock. **


	9. Chapter 9

The only thing she could see was the green glow of a clock ticking down, a blue flash followed by a cloudy barrier. Her mothers, separated by the translucent wall, sharing a tearful silent moment, and finally fire.

She awoke with a jolt and a gasp. Her shaking frame was pulled into a vanilla and sage scented embrace, and she quickly felt herself relax in her Mummy's arms.

"Does your knee hurt again?" HG asked, pushing her hair from her sweaty forehead.

Charlotte's initial response was a slight shake of her head, followed by a mumbled "bad dream". Judging by the way Charlotte was clinging to her, HG guessed this was about her and the Warehouse's demise.

"The warehouse?" Receiving another slight nod in return, HG continued to rub Charlotte's back, allowing her to gather herself and explain the dream, or simply to give the young girl the comfort she needed.

"Artie and Pete and M-Myka," she stuttered through gasping breaths. "Were stuck behind some kind barrier, and you were on the outside, and she was crying. Then there was just fire. Everywhere." She whispered out in a quick breath, tears streaming down her face with renewed fervor.

"That was indeed an unfortunate event," HG whispered, her cheek resting on Charlotte's head for a moment, she then picked her head up and used her fingers to tilt her chin up, causing their eyes to meet. "But Artie fixed it. Yes, the use of the astrolabe produced some upsetting results-"

"Leena?"

"She was, by far, the worst," HG continued, resting her cheek back on Charlotte's head. "But we also lost Artie for a good while, and I had to be away from Myka for the best part of a year. However, in the end, we all came back home, and from what I can tell," she went on, playfully pinching Charlotte's cheek. "Things work out for the best."

Charlotte straightened up, wrapped her arms around HG's, squeezed tightly, and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, offering HG a genuine smile.

"More than happy to, love," HG grinned, pinching Charlotte's chin.

"Well," Myka said, taking a seat next to HG, and immediately taking her hand. "It looks like I missed a good chat."

"Just a bad dream, really," Charlotte said, with the shyness of having a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Myka asked, her face instantly colored with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good now," she said, looking into a pair of green unconvinced eyes. "I promise."

Myka gazed at her a moment longer, finally deciding that she believed Charlotte without having to call Steve over.

"Well," Myka started. "We should be landing soon. How's your knee?"

"Much better than take off," Charlotte answered, taking a drink of the water Myka had offered. "More of a dull ache with added stiffness at the moment."

"Good," Myka answered, concern still stirring in her eyes. "Our connecting flight is about twenty minutes after we land, so sacrificing some dignity, Pete was going to carry you out of the plane to a waiting wheelchair so we can haul to our next gate."

"I shall sacrifice my pride for the greater good," Charlotte said, bowing her head dramatically. "Not to mention greater sleeping arrangements."

Before Myka could respond to the cheeky remark, the pilot came on over head announcing their impending landing.

"Fingers crossed," Myka said, buckling her seatbelt. "That the decrease in pressure will actually make your knee feel better. Or at least not worse..."

As predicted, the pressure in Charlotte knee began to lessen slightly as the plane made its descent. Just before the pilot turned on the seatbelt sign, Myka and Pete had switched seats, and less than a second after the seatbelt sign had turned off, Pete had Charlotte up in his arms and was halfway down the aisle.

"Why thank you, Pete," Charlotte murmured into his ear.

"Anytime," he answered, smiling. "Don't think I forgot about those cookies you promised."

"Peanut butter with chocolate chips?"

"You're my favorite," Pete whispered to her after plopping her into the wheelchair as gently as he could.

Fate proved to be on their side, as the other four managed to arrive at the gate just as their group was called to board. Pete pushed Charlotte to the door of the plane, this time, allowing her to walk to a seat herself. Chance continued to smile on them as she managed to land six seats grouped together, with an exit row which allowed her the luxury of stretching her leg.

Once she was seated, Myka handed Charlotte three more ibuprofen and a bottle of water. While she was taking the pills, Myka then took her carry on propped charlotte's leg on its top and set a bag of ice she procured from a flight attendant on her knee.

HG knew that the ice and ibuprofen would only minimize the pain, so in an attempt to take Charlotte's mind off takeoff, she had asked Myka to give her the notes they had worked on during their initial flights to Russia. Papers in hand, Myka only released them when HG gave her a kiss. Charlotte smiled at the giggling couple, finally feeling a true exhaustion set it. Just as her body began to relax, she felt telltale lurch of the plane pulling away from the gate.

"Well, darling," HG said, turning at the suddenly tense girl. "I think it's high time we work on that charging coil!"

Charlotte, thankful for the distraction, turned as much as she could, without appearing too awkward, until HG playfully rolled her eyes, and pulled Charlotte's legs on top of hers once more. The two women dived into their work, barely acknowledging the movement of the taxiing plane. The only affect of the acceleration of the plane on the two women was the slight shift in their bodies as they discussed various circuitry and conduits. Myka leaned over HG's shoulder to get a look at their work, to be met with several complex drawings; almost all with a line through them. Myka was also glad to see that the take off itself didn't seem to faze the women in the slightest, and when the plane leveled out, she saw Charlotte take a pause, eyes closed tight and head tilted; the only true sign that she was in pain was how tightly she was gripping HG's hand. A moment later, Charlotte took a steadying breath, slowly opened her eyes, and suggested several group of coiled wires, rather than single wires.

"Well done, love," HG whispered with a grin.

Six hours later, HG and Charlotte had a solid blueprint, with two backups, and plans to build a model size test run. The group was piling into the SUV, happy to finally be home in South Dakota (something Myka still couldn't admit to herself) and on their way to the Warehouse. Despite the fact that they all yearned to turn the car toward the B&B and fall into their beds, they knew an artifact as strong willed as the lyre needed to be immediately contained.

The drive to the Warehouse was filled with the lively chatter of HG and Charlotte bringing Claudia up to date, who seemed just as excited with this new prospect, and the three ladies start devising how to create their model test run. Myka seemed content enough to rest her head on HG's shoulder and observe the joyous behavior; truly happy to hear a lightness in everyone's tones, in light of their rough year.

The conversation died down as they approached the Warehouse, and upon arrival, everyone spilled out of the car, in need of stretching their legs, but also wanted to be there when they presented Artie with the lyre. Once exiting the umbilicus, they were met with, not only Artie, but Mrs. Fredric as well.

"Good work, team," Mrs. Fredric said, taking the lyre from them, immediately placing it into a containment case, and walking into the Warehouse.

"Thank you, and goodbye," Pete mumbled under his breath upon Mrs. Fredric's hasty retreat.

"Well done, all of you," Artie said, finally addressing them. "Now get some rest. We're hoping for a quiet Christmas, but you know how things like to act up this time of year."

With a mixed sigh of relief and dreaded anticipation, the team turned to go, though Charlotte lagged behind for a moment alone with Artie.

"Uhm, Artie," She said, hobbling toward his direction. "Would it be terribly inconvenient to call Dr. Vanessa? I seemed to have gotten a little hasty in the field, and severely damaged my knee."

"I'll make the call now," He answered curtly, immediately turning toward the desk.

"Thank you," she said quietly, making her way to the umbilicus door.

"Oh, and Charlotte?"

"Hmm?"

"Good work out there. This was a tough one," Artie said quickly and quietly, never turning away from this computer; though Charlotte knew him well enough to hear a small smile in his words.

"Thank you, Artie," Charlotte answered just as quietly, though a smile was plastered securely on her face.

Just as she turned back toward the door, Pete came barreling through, and scooped Charlotte up, ignoring her alarmed yelp.

"It was a long flight and I needs me some cookies!" He said speeding through the bright hallway to the car. Charlotte's only response was a full throated laugh, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, dear."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here you go my babies! Kinda dug this update, possibly because of the (possibly) long awaited sexytimes! There is also some fluffy goodness and sweetnesses. Enjoy!**

Charlotte was thoroughly passed out by the time they reached Univille; her leg propped up on the center console, and her cheek on Pete's chest. When they arrived at the B&B, Pete once again picked up Charlotte, carrying her toward the house. Myka immediately grabbed HG's hand and resting her head on her shoulder, walked toward the house. They were all upstairs before they realized they never set aside sleeping arrangements for Charlotte.

"Put her in my room," Claudia said, simply. "It's right by HG and Myka's and the bed is wicked comfortable."

"You sure?" Myka asked, concerned. "We can put her in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm just gonna go," Claudia let her sentence trail off, letting her head tilt toward Leena's vacated room.

No one questioned Claudia as she made her way toward the room across the hall from her own; they all knew she had been sleeping in Leena's room since her passing. With quiet good nights, despite it only being 6 p.m., Pete gently placed Charlotte in Claudia bed, mumbled a final goodnight to HG and Myka and dragged feet to his room, barely making it to his bed before he fell asleep.

"Maybe one of us should stay with her," Myka said, gazing worriedly at Charlotte's sleeping form. "Or leave a note. So she doesn't freak out if she wakes up?"

"She'll be fine, Myka," HG whispered, pulling Myka's hand toward their room. "She's a big girl, and we're right next door. We can leave the door cracked, if that will make you feel better."

Myka nodded passively, quietly following HG into their room. Before she knew what was happening, Myka was being gracefully, yet thoroughly pushed against her bedroom door, lips on hers just as quickly.

"Helena," Myka murmured between kisses. "This is decidedly NOT sleeping."

"Neither one of us said anything about sleeping, darling."

"Now that," Myka grinned, pulling HG closer to her. "I cannot argue with."

She pushed off of the door, wordlessly moving them toward the bed. Once HG's knees reached the edge of the bed, Myka nudged HG on to the bed, and climbed on top of her. Delicately laying her body on top of HG's, Myka slowed their kisses, taking the time to truly feel them, and how perfect they could be. Pulling away, she took a moment to simply look at HG. She moved stray hairs out of HG's face, softly running her fingers across her brow bone, down her temple and across her jaw.

"I love you so much," Myka whispered into HG's ear while slowly kissing down her jawline; her heart warming at HG's contented sigh. "Please don't leave me again."

HG moved her hand to Myka's cheek at the slight tremor in her voice and pulled her face closer to her own, looking directly and deeply into her eyes, said with such reverence, "Not on your life."

HG slowly wound her fingers through Myka's hair, pulling her closer, while simultaneously holding her in place. Her other hand remained on her thigh, her thumb rubbing lazy circles. Myka released a delighted sigh as HG slid her tongue into her mouth. Without ending their kiss, Myka pulled HG up into a sitting position, and began to undo the buttons of her shirt with apt fingers. Once her it was removed, HG broke their kiss momentarily to pull Myka's shirt over her head; delighting in the feel of having their bodies pressed together. Myka took a moment to savor the feeling, before peppering HG's neck with light kisses, while lightly scraping her nails down the expanse of her back. HG moaned and arched her back into Myka, silently begging for more. While Myka was occupied with her throat, HG wiggled her hands between them, making quick work of Myka's belt and jeans button.

Myka paused a moment, pushed HG back on her back and moved between her legs. Kissing her way down HG's stomach, delicately trailing her fingers just underneath the hem of HG's jeans before unbuttoning them. As she pulled HG's pants down agonizingly slow, Myka followed them down with open mouthed kisses and gentle nips. When they finally passed her ankles, Myka tossed them behind her, retracing her steps until she was once again braced over HG's now thrumming frame. Being significantly less patient than Myka, HG simply ran her hands under Myka's unbuttoned jeans, firmly grabbing her ass, pulling her closer against her. Myka groaned at the crudeness of the gesture, but not quite satisfied with the limited contact. With some inventive hip movement, and the aid of HG's feet, Myka's pants were effectively removed and dropped on the floor.

"Mmmm," HG hummed, wrapping her legs around Myka's hips. "Much better."

"Agreed," Myka growled, rolling her hips and causing HG to moan.

"Please, Myka," HG whimpered between gasps. "Please.

"Please, what?" Myka whispered, never stopping but now dipping her fingers into HG's bra. "What do you want, Helena?"

Sliding her hands down Myka's back, hands resting once more on her ass, her thumbs running underneath the elastic, then pulling Myka tighter against her.

"Take me, Myka," she moaned breathlessly in her ear. "Now."

Without halting the movement of her hips, Myka dipped down to place a kiss on HG's lips, while unhooking her bra. When the offending article had been shed, Myka paused a moment to bask in the glory that was Helena G. Wells. She dropped down, taking HG's right nipple between her lips and humming in delight.

"Myka, please," HG was begging now, though not unheard of; still a rare sight.

"Sorry, babe," Myka grinned up at her. "I got distracted."

HG eagerly lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her underwear and gladly welcomed Myka back to her. Pulling Myka's face to her own, HG kisses her deeply, slowly exploring Myka's mouth with her tongue. She reached around her back quickly unhooking Myka bra and throwing it haphazardly behind her. Swiftly turning them over, straddling Myka, grinding down on her stomach, allowing her to feel just how ready she was. Grinning at Myka's moan, she crawled down Myka's body, delivering the same treatment she received when she pulled Myka's underwear off. She moved up between Myka's legs and was immediately pulled down into a kiss by her neck.

Myka wasted no time in snaking her hand between their bodies, swiftly coming into contacts with wet heat, causing both women to moan in delight. She began with slow wide circles around HG's clit, absolutely content to listen to her small whimpers of pleasure. Before long, HG's hips started to rock or their own volition, so Myka decided she should let HG off the hook, so to speak. Moving lower, she quickly pushed two fingers into HG, grinning at the groan from the woman above her. Judging by the look of sheer desperation on HG's face, Myka knew she needed to finish soon, so she began to curl her fingers in HG and continue the right circles around her clit with her thumb. HG had now buried her face in Myka's neck, alternating between muffled moans and not so gentle bites. Myka used her free hand to grip the hair at the base of HG's neck, effectively pulling her face to her own, pulling her in for a kiss. Myka pushed her fingers deeper, while quickening the movement of her thumb, nearly desperate to feel HG come undone around her. She could feel the telltale signs starting with HG's quaking thighs, the pulsing around Myka's fingers, to the increasingly shuddering breaths she was taking.

"Come on, baby," Myka whispered.

That was the turning point, HG shook and tensed, the sweet sound of Myka's name on her lips. After a moment, HG collapsed on top of Myka, completely sated, but still careful to not drop all of her weight on Myka's chest. After taking a moment to catch her breath, HG managed to prop herself up on arms, staring down at the woman she loves.

"Thank you," she whispered against Myka's lips.

Myka kissed HG once more, while slowly pulling her fingers out of her. Keeping her eyes trained on HG, she slowly slid her fingers into her mouth, making a point hum at the taste on her lips, a small smile tugging at the ends of her mouth at the look of undeniable lust on HG's face.

"You, Myka Bering," she said, dipping down to taste Myka's lips. "Are a devil woman. And now it's my turn."

Before Myka could fully comprehend what was happening, HG was sitting back on her heels, gently rubbing Myka's calves. Running her hands slowly up Myka's legs; her eyes closed taking in the unconscionable softness she found. When her hands reached Myka's hips, she felt a slight jump. She opened her eyes and looking into Myka's moved her hand lower, genuinely surprised at what she was met with.

"Oh, my darling," she moaned. "This won't take long, will it?"

She smiled sweetly at Myka slight shake of the head, and the deep blush filling her cheeks. She began moving her hand in slow circles, and moving up to place kisses on Myka lips, her neck, and up her jaw.

"Don't worry, love," she said between kisses to Myka's throat. "I'm in no mood to tease."

Faster than Myka thought humanly possible, though her mind was a bit sluggish at the moment, HG was between her legs, running her tongue through infinite wetness. Myka groaned in joy, her body arching into HG. Without any sort or pomp and circumstance, HG sucked Myka's clit into her mouth, periodically flicking with her tongue. Before long, Myka was communicating nearly solely in moans, and her body in constant movement. One hand gripping the edge of the bed behind her, the other one moving between scratching HG's back, gripping her shoulders, and running her fingers through her hair. Highly enjoying the generous attention of Myka's hand, HG hummed, unbeknownst that the vibrations from this humming was all Myka needed, as the shocked moan and tense, arched body caught HG completely by surprise.

"I'll have to add that to my repertoire," HG grinned after Myka had relaxed into the bed.

Myka simply laughed, taking a moment to stretch, and then moved to sit on HG's lap. She rested her head on HG's shoulder, and ran her hands up and down her back. She nuzzled her neck before dropping several kisses; each one followed with a whispered "I love you".

"Let's go to bed love," HG whispers into Myka's hair.

Myka nodded, then moved off the bed, and headed to her dresser, pulling out a tank top and woman's boxers.

"You're getting dressed?" HG mock whined. "But I worked so hard to get you out of them."

"You know, just in case Charlotte has a nightmare, or something" Myka started to ramble, another blush marking her cheeks. "I just don't want to go running in there naked…or something."

"Don't be embarrassed, Myka," HG said, crossing the room to stand in front of Myka. "I love that you worry about her. It is absolutely charming."

After she watched Myka pull the sleep clothes on, she pulled her over to the bed. She pulled back the covers, and slid in behind Myka, immediately tucking her head between Myka's shoulder and the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. It took Myka a little time longer to fall asleep, mainly keeping herself awake so she could revel in the comfort of having HG so close to her, after so much time apart. When she felt HG's arm tighten and pull her closer, she allowed herself to drift off, a small smile on her lips.

Cries, increasing in their intensity had woken Myka from her deep sleep. Groggily, she paused for moment, not sure if she had actually heard anything. When a deep sob came from Claudia's room, she was out of bed and out into the hall before she even thought about it. She walked as quietly as she could to Claudia's room, peeking through the door. After her eyes had adjusted, she saw Charlotte curled in a fetal position, shaking with sobs, though looking like she was still asleep. She crossed, the room, sat next to Charlotte on the bed. She attempted to shake her awake, though it quickly proved that she was deep in this dream.

"Charlotte, wake up, honey," Myka whispered, running her fingers through Charlotte's hair. When that didn't work, Myka did what she always had to with HG's nightmares. She grabbed Charlotte's shoulders, turning her over and pulling her into her arms. "Wake up, baby. Come on, I got you."

"Momma?" She smallness of the voice, broke Myka's heart, nearly forcing her into tears.

"Yeah, I gotcha," She said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Another bad dream?"

Charlotte nodded, trying to slow her pounding heart, and stop the flow of her tears. She focused on Myka's breathing and the gentle hand rubbing her back.

"I don't think it was a dream," she whispered. "It was too real."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Charlotte pulled out of Myka's embrace, pulling her knees up and rested her chin on the top of her knees. "There were several scenes. The first was you, Pete and Claudia in the forest, arguing over some coin. Then you said you wouldn't kill HG, and then she was there suddenly telling you that it was okay, and the right thing to do. Then you were running up stairs after you heard Claudia scream, and Steve was dead. And then you were strapped into some device with an axe of sorts hanging over your head, and you and HG were crying."

"Is that when you woke up?" The answer was given as a nod. "You know everything turned out alright, yeah?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just so alarming to actually see," Charlotte said, tears filling her eyes again.

"Shh, you're alright," Myka said pulling Charlotte to her once again. She laid Charlotte down, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, then scooted down herself. She bent forward for a moment, placing a peck on the bridge of her nose. "Go back to sleep."

There was an oddly familiar way Charlotte nuzzled her face between Myka's ribcage and the pillow, but the exhaustion pulling at her consciousness ended all thought.

An hour later, HG woke up in a cold, empty bed. Looking around, she saw the door slightly ajar, and figured that something had happened with Charlotte. Pulling on a robe, she headed to Claudia's room; her heart warming at the sight she met. Her two curly haired girls, fast asleep. She tiptoed over to Myka, dropping kisses on her face until her eyes started to blink awake. She turned a tired, confused face to HG, then looked down at Charlotte wrapped around her. Smiling shyly at HG, she gently pulled Charlotte's arm off of her, and quietly slipped out of the bed. She took HG's hand and walked back to their room, not bothering to close either door. When they got back into bed, Myka crawled over to HG, resting her head on her shoulder, her arm around her waist, and her leg on top of HG's.

"I love you so much, Myka Bering," HG whispered, pulling Myka tightly against her. Myka craned her neck, kissing HG deeply before laying her head back down and settling against HG.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete awoke to the smell of a deliciously smelling breakfast. He could easily pick out bacon and eggs, but there was something sweet smelling that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Good morning, Pete," Charlotte greeted cheerfully when hearing the telltale shuffling of his feet. "Would you kindly wake the others so they have a chance at breakfast as well."?

"Aw," Pete whined. "I'm hungry though!"

She handed him a chocolate chip scone before turning him around and sending him on his way. By the time he returned with the others, Charlotte had managed to finish up the last of the food and set up a nice layout on the table.

"Oh, can we keep her?" Pete asked in wonderment.

"I'm game," Abigail answered. "Saves me from having to cook."

"Somehow I think those waiting for her would agree," Artie mumbled, somehow already with a full plate.

The group dug into the meal like they hadn't eaten in days and Charlotte was absolutely delighted by their excitement. When she had woken up from a "dream"' again, this one she had already experienced before as she "watched" her mother being taken over by Alice, she decided that, rather than laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, she would surprise the team with breakfast. She was pleased that they had been so excited about the spread.

"Are you doin' okay?" Myka asked, leaning over to whisper in Charlotte's ear.

"Yeah," Charlotte turned to her smiling. "I woke up again, and decided to make some breakfast. Sorry I woke you up last night." She finished with a slight blush.

"It is no problem at all," Myka said in complete seriousness. "Don't ever be embarrassed about that."

Charlotte smiled with a little nod, continued conversation halted by the ding of the oven timer. Like a meerkat on alert, Pete's head popped up instantly.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked eagerly, almost bouncing in his seat.

"They are for dessert after lunch, Pete," Charlotte said, pointing a stern finger at him. When met with a pout, she gave him a slight smirk, "if you're good, I may consider letting you have one as a snack."

After cleaning up and settling down after breakfast, Myka and Charlotte were reading in the library, Pete was off being Pete and Claudia and HG were out with unnamed errands.

"Charlotte! Myka!" HG excited voice sounded from the door. "Meet us in the living room!"

When Charlotte walked into the living room, she found the coffee table filled with small metal pieces and wires.

"We're gonna build the model scale charging coil!" Claudia said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Really?!" Charlotte looked between the two women, who were both nodding. "Ok, okay! Hold on! I'll be right back!" She yelled halfway up the stairs, returning a couple minutes later in a tank top and torn jeans, with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Let's do this!"

Myka watched in amusement between chapters in her book, periodically pausing to glance at the women working. She was impressed with the work they were making in such a short amount of time, and was warmed to hear such excited chatter filling the room. The next moment she looked up, HG's hair was up, and while momentarily being distracted by the alluring slope of her neck, her attention was moved to her and Charlotte's almost identical movements, along with their complete lack of verbal communication, almost knowing what the other needed without them asking. She closed her book, setting it to the side to devote her full attention to the two women in front of her, minutely noting that Claudia was seemingly content to do the same. An uneasiness and suspicion of sorts began to grow in her as she watched their interactions. When they reached for the same tool for the third time, and laughed almost identically for the third time, Myka's eyes widened, and her heart thumped in her chest.

"Holy shit," she murmured.

"Myka?" Came two identical voices.

"Holy shit!" She said louder, quickly becoming aware of the three inquisitive glances directed her way. "Uh, Charlotte? Could I speak to you?"

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Charlotte said, suddenly looking at everything in the foyer that wasn't Myka. "What's, uh, what's goin' on?"

"HG is your mother?" Myka all but shrieked.

"Uh, maybe...?"

"You couldn't be bothered to tell me that?"

"You're not supposed to know that YOU'RE my mother, let alone her," Charlotte reasoned quietly, but her face beginning to fall. "And had I known you'd react this way, I would have acted accordingly."

"Oh, Charlotte," Myka said softly, noticing the tears forming in her eyes, and then pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to act so harshly. It was just a bit of a shock."

"She's a really great mum," Charlotte whispered, her chin resting on Myka's shoulder.

"I know she is, I know. You just gotta give me a moment to process this, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, and wiping her eyes, she looked up at Myka she said "she really is."

"I know she is. I am one of her biggest fans," she grinned with a wink. "You go back to your project, and I'm just going to go up to my room for a minute, okay?"

"Let me know when you're ready; I have something to show you," Charlotte said before stepping back.

Myka looked at her quizzically, but nodded and turned toward the stairs. Charlotte took a moment to compose herself before returning to the living room.

"Is Myka alright?" HG asked, concern mixed with something indefinable on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlotte said casually. "She said something about Christmas presents?"

"Oh! It's almost Christmas!" Claudia said with an excitement which quickly faded into panic. "Oh, frak! It's almost Christmas!" Before anyone could react, Claudia was up and out the door.

"I'm afraid I was a little over zealous, and finished our little project while you were out," HG said with a hint of embarrassment, but mostly pride as she presented Charlotte with the end product.

"Aces!" She exclaimed, taking the device in her hands. "Does it work?"

"Unfortunately, it needs to charge," she said, ruffling Charlotte's hair, in hopes of getting rid of the disappointment written on her face. "However, we should be able to test it tonight." She added, glad to see her smile returning. "Now, sadly, I have to be one of 'those people' and run out for some last minute shopping. Let Myka know for me, yeah?"

She nodded, still giddy from holding their project in her hands, and the idea of getting to see something they designed together actually work. The click of the front door shook her from her reverie and gave her the sign that this may be the perfect time to show Myka the disc; if she was ready.

She grabbed the disc out of her bag, tapping it lightly in the palm of her hand, momentarily unsure if SHE was ready for this. She didn't know the exact contents, but had a pretty good idea. She took a breath, steeling herself before heading upstairs.

"Who is it?" Myka's voice asked after Charlotte knocked on her door.

"It's Charlotte."

"Come on in," Myka called.

Charlotte slowly opened the door and peaked inside. She stepped in when Myka waved her over to the bed, which was filled with pictures. Mostly of her and HG in various places; a plane, the warehouse, Artie's office. Charlotte looked over them, her fingers trailing over them, then pausing to pick one up. It was one she recognized. Myka and HG curled up on the couch, sharing a blanket. They were just sitting there, watching the flames in the fireplace, but the look of contented happiness was what made the picture beautiful.

"This picture has been in my room since I was a baby," Charlotte said quietly, running her fingers over the picture.

"What's that you've got?" Myka said, noticing the disc in her hand.

"Oh, the regents gave me this to show you if you found out about, you know," she trailed off, gesturing to her whole body. "But we don't have to watch it."

"Nonsense," Myka said, starting to clear the pictures from her bed, and turning on her TV and DVD player. "Pop that sucker in."

Charlotte chuckled and made her way to the DVD player, taking a deep breath before placing the disc in the tray, and closing it. She turned to Myka, who was patting a spot on the bed, and headed back to the bed, taking a seat.

Once the screen fired up, Charlotte actually laughed out loud at the highly categorized menu. From what she could see there were pictures, home videos and recitals. Each category had various subcategories arranged by age.

"Wow," Myka said, her reaction more muted. "I'm betting I'm the one that put this together."

"I'm entirely sure of it."

After slight discussion, Myka decided she would start with pictures, absolutely delighted by the look of sheer joy in Helena's face in all the pictures she was in. Whenever she was holding Charlotte, in any age, she looked like she was home. It also made her inexplicably happy to see their warehouse family filling the pictures as well, from birthdays to Christmas and thanksgivings.

"What's happening here?" She asked, pausing on a photo of Pete and a young Charlotte sitting on a step, both pouting.

"We were both in time out," she explained. "For playing soccer in the house…we broke two vases."

Laughing at the idea of punishing Pete in such a childish, but seemingly effective manner, Myka continued to go through the pictures. With every passing picture, Myka could feel her insides getting warmer with the prospect of this future laid out before her. This cozy and comfy home life and family with HG made her heart pound with excitement and anticipation. While she continued to scroll through the pictures, with Charlotte explaining the more extraneous ones, there were two that immediately caught her attention. The first was Charlotte, looking about five years old, had her forehead, and one hand resting on what looked like Christina's grave and the second one, in the same setting, but her arms wrapped tightly around HG, both of their eyes closed, but noticeable tears on their faces.

"That was our trip to France," Charlotte started, assuming that Myka's alternating between the pictures meant she needed explanation. "We went for a family trip, which included visiting Christina."

"What's happening with you in the first picture?" Myka asked quietly, feeling a sense of sadness emanating from it.

"When I was about three," She said, turning to Myka to gain her full attention. "It was discovered that the 'downside' of the artifact used to make me was that, once triggered, I would…inherit… your memories. So in that first picture, I was essentially living through Christina's entire life."

"Even…"

"Yes," Charlotte whispered. "Including her death. It was hard to see these images, let alone live through them. Mummy didn't understand why I hugged her at first, but then she realized. Soon after, we went to get Christina's favorite flowers to leave by her grave."

Myka's heart ached at the look of sadness of Charlotte's face, and at the thought of her having to absorb these memories at such a young age.

"So those dreams?" Myka asked, finally grasping the full effect of this "downside".

"Yeah," Charlotte confirmed, nodding. "Assumingly memories from the ordeal involving Walter Sykes, the first one was on the plane, the second being last night. Judging from what I remember, that's most likely why I hadn't heard the story before."

Not being able to control herself, she grabbed Charlotte and hugged her tightly, hoping that she could transmit her apologies of the circumstances through this embrace. After a minute, the two went back to looking at the screen, Charlotte absolutely tickled at the amount of laughter coming from Myka, and from the memories these photos summoned.

After the photos, Myka had decided it was time for recitals. Listed underneath this were, thankfully in Charlotte's mind, only two: "Les Mis" and "Evanescence". Starting with Les Mis, paused almost immediately so Myka could grab charlotte's belt loop, preventing her escape, Myka was amazed by the sound and emotion of "I Dreamed a Dream" sung by her, what looked to be, 13 year old daughter.

"How are you even doing that?" Myka whispered in awe.

"I dunno," Charlotte shrugged, clearly unmoved by what was happening. "I guess at the time, I was thinking about Mummy." She spared a glance at Myka, who clearly needed further explanation. "Before this recital, I sat down with the words, and then I thought about all the things she had gone through before she met you; having to live behind her brother, being a single mother, losing her daughter. I imagined this is how she may have felt before, and possibly even during, her bronzing."

"You're a special kid, you know that?" Myka stated, only receiving a shrug in return. Highlighting the next recital, titled "Evanescence", she looked to Charlotte. "Explain this one to me."

"We had a type of challenge for our senior recital," She answered. "Everyone decided I should do Evanescence, because it was vastly different from my usual repertoire. I found it quite liberating, actually."

Initially agreeing to only watching two songs, the women spent the better part of forty-five minutes watching the concert, caused by Myka's recitations of "Oh, I love this one!"

"This is what I want," Myka declared. "For Christmas."

"What now?"

"A concert!" Myka exclaimed, grinning. "Admittedly, this music is kind of a guilty pleasure, and you perform it beautifully. Please? Pleaaaaase?!"

"I'll think about it," she answered with a wink.

Next on the list was "home videos". She scrolled through the various selections, including "Claudia and Lotte", "Pete and Lotte", so far her favorite being "Artie and Lotte", one reason was the fact that she had never seen Artie being so affectionate with another human being, let alone the clearly delicate manner in which he dealt with Charlotte; the second was the consistent use of the title "papakuma".

"Papakuma?" She asked confused. "Papa…bear?"

Charlotte nodded. "Claudia had me calling him rilakkuma for the better part of a year, much to his chagrin. Eventually, it evolved into papakuma, which he was more able to accept. He then settled on calling me chisana kuma."

"Little bear," Myka answered, completely and utterly tickled pink.

The last selection Myka settled on was "Helena and Lotte". From the first shot, Myka was breathless; she saw HG cradling a tiny bundle, the only thing visible being a tiny mass of dark curly hair, singing softly to her. She watched HG attempting to feed her baby food, making the standard "mommy" face one adopted in these situations and her attempts to get Charlotte to walk, only to be met with a stubborn toddler. She completely and absolutely melted at the joyful tears in HG's eyes hearing Charlotte say "mummy" for the first time, and the high praise when she finally said "momma".

Eventually breaking her gaze from the screen, Myka turned her attention to Charlotte, only to be met with her small frame curled on itself and gently shaking.

"Hey, hey," Myka said softly, crawling to the end of the bed, looking into Charlotte's tear filled face. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Charlotte lied, climbing off the bed and heading for the door. "I'll be fine."

"No, no, no," Myka said scrambling to stop her, finally grabbing her arm. "Talk to me. Please."

"It's just, being here, but watching those," Charlotte sobbed, pointing at the paused image on the screen. "I'm surrounded by my family, but they don't know that and they don't know **me. **I feel lost here. I miss my home, and I miss **my** family."

Myka pulled her into a tight hug, crushed by how tightly Charlotte was clinging to her. Rubbing her back for a minute, Myka tried to imagine just how difficult this trip must have been for her.

"Hey," she said pulling back and taking Charlotte's face into her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "I know that from the age of 3 months old to 12 years old, your room was so decked out in rilakkuma that it was a chore to get you to eat anything but custard pudding. I know that your favorite color has always been turquoise. Your favorite show, thanks to Pete, is Star Trek: Voyager. I know that, because this house is filled with softies, you talked long before you actually walked. I know when you get frustrated, you bake. I know that when you can't sleep, your mummy sings to you, and I know when you're sad…I read to you. So," she stated with finality, but placing a slight peck on Charlotte's forehead. "Go grab a book, and get cozy on this bed."

She watched Charlotte nod, a small smile gracing her features, turn toward the bookshelf, making a quick, almost automatic, move to grab her bear, then study the offered books. She pulled a book from the shelf, _The Time Machine_, handed it to Myka, claiming it to be "quite apropos", then sat herself on the bed, nearly a foot from Myka. The stern look and accompanying headshake cause Charlotte to move until she was cuddled into Myka's side. Myka turned to the first page, then wrapped an arm around Charlotte and began to read. Less than a chapter in, she spared a glance at Charlotte, and found her fast asleep, her face, once again, buried between Myka's ribcage and the pillow, Mr. Bear tucked underneath her chin, and that's when it finally struck her; _she sleeps like Helena._ Moving her hand to Charlotte's back, absentmindedly rubbing it, then turned the TV back on, selecting the home videos with HG, and excitedly rewatching them.

Without realizing how much time had passed, Myka suddenly heard her door opening, and rushed to turn the TV off before anyone could see what she was watching. She grinned involuntarily at the site of HG shoving her way through the door with the bountiful bags in hand. After setting down the bags, she looked toward the bed, and all but melted into a Helena puddle at the sight she was met with.

She crossed the room, and dipped down to place an affectionate kiss on Myka's lips. She stood, and peered over Myka getting a good look at the young woman deeply asleep at Myka's side.

"So," she smiled back at Myka. "This is our little girl, eh?"

At first Myka wanted to argue, make some story about the girl just needing some comfort, but the look in HG's eyes showed that this was merely a rhetorical question that needed no true answer. HG knew the truth and was completely unchanged by it.

"She sleeps like you," she smirked, with a slight tilt of her head. HG leaned down once more to give Myka another kiss, this one with a slightly different feel, there was love, like all the others, but there was sense of, almost, gratitude mixed in. Afterward, she delicately leaned over Myka, placing the lightest of kisses on Charlotte's cheek, running a finger across her forehead, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"That she does."


	12. Chapter 12

"What were you watching?" HG asked, dropping a pillow on the floor, sitting by Myka's side.

"A DVD she brought back," Myka answered quietly, her hand instantly moving to scratch HG's scalp. "It has pictures and home videos and stuff."

"Oh," HG stated casually. "Can I watch some?"

"Helena," Myka said sweetly, tilting HG's face back to look at her. "That's an awfully silly question to ask."

Receiving a chuckle in return, Myka turned the TV back on. Handing the remote to HG, she was content to sit back with her hand tangled in HG's hair and relive parts of their daughter's life together.

HG had decided on the home videos first; just as delighted to see her warehouse family interacting with Charlotte as Myka was, though her heart broke at the thought of how effortless Leena would have been with her.

Myka rested against the headboard, mostly grinning at the reactions these videos pulled from HG, though she outright chuckled at a small whispered "Good girl" as HG watched Charlotte assemble a small and automated robot from spare parts someone (most likely Claudia) had left out; looking to be about six years old. She could detect a slight tension beginning to develop in HG's shoulders as she watched Charlotte approach, and pass Christina's age. Though the sleeping form on the bed was solid proof that she was okay, she understood that Christina's death would always be lingering in the back of HG's mind. She gently massaged her shoulders as they watched Charlotte play soccer in the backyard with Pete.

They both paused and stared in slight surprise as they watched a toddler with an untamable mass of curls bouncing up to a figure that turned out to be Pete's mom.

"_Gammy Jane! Gammy Jane!" she shrieked, nearly toppling the woman over._

"_Hello, little one," Jane said, easily swooping the girl up, sitting on the couch, and keeping the baby on her lap. "How are you doing today?"_

"_Gammy Jane," sounded an impossibly sweet attempt at seriousness_. _"I have a vewy sewious question."_

"_Alright," Jane answered, putting on her most serious face. "I'm ready."_

_Charlotte moved herself up so she was eye to eye with Jane, who was calling up all of her Regent training to not burst out laughing, especially when Charlotte grabbed her face and dramatically stage whispered, "Are you really a Starfleet captain from the future, and is Auntie Manda really a borg?!"_

_Jane was momentarily thrown, wracking her brain for what this young child was talking about. Coming up with a blank, she turned a questioning glance at Claudia._

"_Myka and HG are out on an artifact retrieval," She explained. "Pete's on the babysitting roster for this run. Star Trek: Voyager, I imagine."_

"_Ah, yes. I remember that show now," Jane responded with a nod; turning back to Charlotte, a serious look back in place. "I can assure you that I am nothing more than Jane Lattimer, Regent, and Little Lotte's own Gammy Jane…as for Amanda, her demeanor may suggest—"_

_She was quickly interrupted by Claudia clearing her throat and offering a subtle shake of her head. Though she couldn't blame their divorce on Amanda, Jane's Mama Bear kicked in when it came to her and her son. _

"_Well, my dear," Jane said, refocusing on the jittery 2 year old. "Your moms should be home today, while we wait, should we watch some REAL sci-fi?"_

"_Yeah!" She yipped, jumping off of Jane's lap, and bouncing around the room. While Jane was putting a movie in the Bluray player, Charlotte ran over to Claudia, and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the couch in front of the TV. After she was positive Claudia was settled, she bounded up the stairs to her room, returning with a worn out purple and pink blanket, and her newest rilakkuma. When she had returned, she noticed that Jane had now settled on the couch as well, and studied the seating options momentarily before comfortably situating herself between the two women; blanket tucked under her right arm, rilakkuma under the left, her head nestled under Jane's arm, and her feet tucked against Claudia. _

_About forty five minutes into The Invisible Man, they all heard the door open, and the shockingly silent toddler suddenly erupted in body and voice._

"_Mummy! Mummy! We're watching your movie, Mummy!" She squealed the entire way to the front door. Effectively out of breath, she turned to Myka, panting, "We're watching Mummy's movie."_

"_Come here, my love," HG cooed, pulling Charlotte into her arms, holding her tightly for a moment. "Now what movie is this?"_

"_Inviswible Man," she said proudly._

_It was then that Claudia and Jane had managed to make it to the foyer, eternally amazed at the child's swiftness._

"_Desperately trying to map over Pete's idea of science fiction," Jane explained._

"_I do appreciate the selection," HG responded with a wink._

_In true Myka's daughter form, Charlotte propped her chin on HG's shoulder, putting her mouth next to her ear and whispered "the book was better….also Gammy Jane finks Auntie Manda is a borg!"_

"_I can neither confirm nor deny this accusation," Jane replied, throwing her hands up. "Now that I see you two have made it back safely, I'm going to head out."_

"_Are you sure, you don't want to stay?" Myka asked after moving their suitcases to the bottom of the stairs. "We brought Italian."_

_Jane opened her mouth to decline, but was shot a look of utter and complete dismay on the small round face of a two year old. "Well, I simply could not say no to that face. I would love to join you for dinner."_

"I cannot possibly comprehend how I will keep my heart from bursting when I meet this little person," HG whispered when the clip ended.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep a straight face every time she attempts your serious face," Myka responded.

HG reached behind her and pinched Myka's thigh as she scrolled through the menu options. After selecting recitals, she paused, and quickly turned to Myka. "Les Mis? She is singing Les Miserablés?!" After Myka's confirmation, HG quickly selected it, and watched in wonder as this small child belted a song of complete and total loss and despair with an unmatched level of feeling and emotion.

"She told me she was thinking about you, and your past and it helped her get into the mindset of Fantine," Myka said, sensing HG's wonder.

"Wow," was all she could say when the song ended.

She moved next to "Evanescence", initially curious to hear this band she had never heard of.

They both decided on, "All That I'm Living For", a song that Myka hadn't watched in her first run through, but were both slightly amused to hear starting with a conversation, rather than music.

"_Whoa, she looks hot!" Claudia whispered to Jinks._

"_Claudia," HG whispered, slightly leaning forward. "Would you kindly refrain from calling my 16 year old daughter 'hot'?"_

"_What? She is!" She exclaimed, and then elbowed Jinks in the ribs. "Back me up, Jinksy."_

"_That is a really good look for her," Steve said, shrugging._

_Suddenly, Myka's face appeared behind HG's glare._

"_You have both changed her diapers," Myka said matter-of-factly._

"_Wow, way to ruin it, Myka." Claudia grumbled. _

They were both chuckling as the conversation took place, though both confirming that it was a tad bit weird to hear. The next song HG wanted to see was "Like You", which immediately made Myka pause, having HG turn to her so she could offer explanation, as well as a warning.

"Helena," She started, quietly. "This song is about the band singer's younger sister dying; and for a bit of an effect, Charlotte photoshopped several pictures of Christina to look more modern. I just don't want you to get upset seeing these more updated pictures of her. Hell, they're even in color."

"With you here," HG said squeezing Myka's hand. "I'll be okay."

Myka smiled softly, nodding that she was ready, and mostly kept her eyes on HG's reactions. The introduction to the song both warmed HG's heart, and filled her with a deep sadness. On the screen, the camera view shifted between the small frame at the piano, to the projected images of Christina in summer dresses, t-shirts and jeans, her hair often down and blowing in the wind; the exact shade of her mother's. At the height of the song, HG's breath became shaky as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you _

_You're not alone _

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

"I don't understand how she knows the feeling of losing her," HG whispered in a gasp.

Myka pulled the remote from HG's hands, pausing the DVD just at the end of the song, before turning to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, honey," She said softly, gently shaking her arm. "Can you go sleep in your bed, baby?"

Received a muffled "okay", Charlotte slowly moved to the end of the bed, dragging herself up, but never actually opening her eyes. Never letting go of the bear, she slowly made her way to the door, closing it quietly after a slightly louder "G'night, HG".

When they were alone, Myka pulled HG up onto the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes; she placed a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm going to show you two pictures," She explained quietly, "And then, I'm going to tell you the 'downside' of our artifact baby."

HG nodded and kicking off her shoes, scooted to the middle of the bed, settling herself. The first image on the screen completely stole her breath. There was a young Charlotte with her forehead and left hand resting on the tomb of her Christina. She could see the knuckles in her small hand had turned a shade of white, and was curious as to what was happening in this picture.

"A couple minutes after this picture, is this one," Myka said quietly, changing it to the picture of HG and Charlotte in a tight hug, tears evident on their faces. "It would seem, that once triggered. Charlotte has our exact memories. So she knows **exactly** what it was like to lose Christina. She saw her entire life…and her death…flash before her eyes in a matter of minutes."

At this point, HG's tears had dried, save for the ones lining her eyelids. A look of clarity, mixed with sadness and regret graced her face. Myka could tell that she was working through things in her head; was it worth it to put a child through this pain? Should they never take her places they've been? Never visit Christina? But then she remembered the person they had spent the past several days with. She seemed perfectly normal, at least for a Warehouse artifact baby, and completely happy with her life. Though her mind was far from clear, a sudden fatigue had settled into her. She took the remote, turned off the TV and crawled up the bed, snuggling into Myka's side. She let the feel and smell of her Myka settle and soothe her into a comfortable state, and slowly closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Myka hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until the blaring Farnsworth on the nightstand shocked her awake. Rubbing her eyes, she leaned over and grabbed it. Opening it, she was met with Artie's facing giving her a slightly incredulous look.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Hey, it's Christmas time, I can sleep!" Myka said in a slightly petulant and defensive tone.

"Yeah...sure," Artie mumbled. "Well, Vanessa is on her way to look at Charlotte's knee."

"Okay," Myka answered, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks, Artie."

He offered his standard response of a head nod before shutting off the Farnsworth.

"Helena," she said gently shaking HG's arm. "Dr. Vanessa's on her way to check out Charlotte's knee. I'm gonna go wake her up."

"Mmmm," HG mumbled into Myka's arm, then rolling on her back to stretch. "I'll come with you."

Myka grinned, scrunching her nose, as HG stretched again, and tickling her belly as her shirt pulled up, exposing it.

"What?" HG asked when she noticed Myka was still watching her.

"I love you," Myka said moving to straddle HG, dropping light kisses on her face. "Very," kiss. "Very," another kiss. "Much," this final one landing on her lips.

"Well, it's high time you two woke up," Charlotte said, leaning against the door frame.

"We were just about to come wake you up," Myka responded with a slight blush to her cheeks, then moving off of HG.

"Yes, I can see that," Charlotte said with a wink. "Dr. Vanessa called and suggested your room because it has chairs and keeps me from having to traverse the stairs."

"Sounds good," Myka started. "Have a seat; I wanna take a look at your knee too."

Charlotte did as she was told, crossing the room, and taking a seat in the cushy armchair in the corner of the room, propping her foot up on the ottoman. Myka gently lifted her leg and placed Charlotte's foot in her lap. Slowly, she unwrapped the bandage from around Charlotte's knee, who in turn, tried not to flinch at Myka's every move. Once the bandage was off, Myka scowled slightly at what she found; it hadn't seemed to have gotten any better, appearance wise. The bruising had changed slightly, but the swelling seemed to be just as severe.

"Mind if I take a look?" Vanessa smiled from the doorway, then crossing the room to where Myka and Charlotte sat.

"Of course, Vanessa, sorry!" Myka rushed, moving away as carefully as she could and moving to Charlotte's side as Vanessa took her former seat. HG sat on the side of the bed closest to the chair; keeping out of the way, but still remaining within reach should she be needed.

"Well," Vanessa started, looking closely at the knee. "It still looks fairly swollen. Some bruising has faded, but it's looking like there's new bruising developing underneath. You haven't been resting as much as you should, have you?"

"Well, we've been traveling," Charlotte answered quickly, fumbling for excuses, though meeting a "no-nonsense" look on Vanessa's face. "And HG, Claudia and I were taking part in a project of sorts, and I was pretty excited…"

"That's what I thought," Vanessa said seriously, though calming Charlotte with a smile and wink. "Is there a lot of pain?"

"No, not really," Charlotte lied, missing Myka's eye roll toward HG, who also had a habit of fibbing about injuries as well. "Just some minor soreness and stiffness," her words once again answered with a stern look.

"Usually these take weeks, or surgery, to heal," Vanessa stated, using her hands to feel the more internal injuries, though attempting to keep her touch as gentle as possible. "However, we would be remiss to send you home with even a hair missing."

"They can indeed be quite protective," Charlotte grinned.

Vanessa pat her good leg smiling, then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of purple gloves before reaching back in and pulling out a standard looking ACE™ bandage; though Charlotte knew from her childhood that anything requiring purple gloves was far from standard.

"This," Vanessa began, unrolling the bandage. "Is the original ACE™ bandage; it heals breaks in minutes." She paused and looked at Charlotte seriously. "I'm not going to sugar coat it; it's going to hurt."

Charlotte immediately grabbed Myka's hand, and looked over at the bed, silently pleading with HG to join them. The woman in question pushed up off of the bed and situated herself on the floor next to Charlotte on the floor. Vanessa began winding the bandage around her knee, and Charlotte was curious as to why she wasn't feeling anything. It wasn't until Vanessa and placed the second clasp that Charlotte felt an intense burning in her knee cap. She could barely feel Myka's tight trip, HG's gentle hand on her good knee, or hear Vanessa's soothing words; what filled all her senses was the searing pain in her knee. Nearly two minutes later, the pain had finally begun to subside, becoming a dull ache, and then disappearing altogether. As her breathing slowed, she opened her eyes and offered Vanessa a shaky smile.

"All good?" Vanessa asked gently. At Charlotte's nod, she started to remove the bandage, smiling as she saw a more and more normal limb beginning to emerge, noticing that even most of the bruising was gone. "Well, there we go, much better. Give it a bend."

"I will not be doing that again," Charlotte grimaced as she bent her leg, relieved when she felt no pain. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job," She replied, smiling and patting her knee. She then pulled a file out of her bag. "So while I'm here, what say we do a little checkup?"

"Well, 'you' did one right before I left."

"With the large amount of travel and a high stress case, the Regents thought it prudent."

"I suppose it makes sense," Charlotte answered wearily. She had nothing against Dr. Vanessa, but being a child born of an artifact, she was privy to significantly more childhood checkups than the standard child.

"The thing they mostly worried about," Vanessa said, looking through the file in her hands. "Is your heart. Any problems?" She pulled a stethoscope from her bag, rubbing the chest piece on her pants to warm it up before placing it on Charlotte's chest just above her heart.

"Not really, I've been more tired, but I attributed that our flouncing between countries in a matter of days," She responded in kind, pausing occasionally to take deep breaths in the appropriate intervals.

"You check out!" Vanessa grinned. "Just let me know if you start having any problems, okay?" She pat Charlotte's knee a last time and got up, making her way to the door.

"Dr. Vanessa!" Charlotte yelled as she leapt out of the chair, and stopping Vanessa before she was out the door. "Would you like to join us tomorrow evening? There will be a concert of sort after dinner, per Myka's request."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Charlotte grinned broadly as Vanessa bid them all goodbye and made her way down the stairs. She started for the door on her way to find Claudia and seek her assistance, when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. When she turned to look, she was met with two very concerned looks.

"Why was she checking your heart?" Myka asked with a mixture of irritation and worry.

"Oh, ah, just a minor accident at the Warehouse…"

"Do go on."

Charlotte sighed, knowing that if she didn't tell Myka, she would get hounded until she did, but if she did tell her, she would worry over her the rest of her time here. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "When I was 8, I was playing in the Warehouse. You had just finished target practice, so the coil was still hot. I touched it, I was shocked and thrown back…and my heart stopped," she paused at Myka's quick inhale, and quickly grabbed her hand. "Luckily, everyone was in the next aisle, so Claudia turned two teslas to the lowest setting, using them as a makeshift defibrillator. It worked, but because teslas are a touch stronger than a defib, so the action created an intermittent arrhythmia."

"God, that's terrifying," Myka said, pinching her nose.

"That is really the most serious thing to happen," Charlotte soothed, squeezing Myka's hand. "And the incidents are few and far between."

Myka used the hand to pull Charlotte in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. "I feel like you're going to be a handful."

After a few more minutes of reassuring Myka that everything was and would be alright, Charlotte went on her way to find Claudia. Luckily, it was not long before she found Claudia on her laptop in the library.

"Claudia?" Charlotte said from the door, not wanting to startle her.

"Yeah?" Claudia responded, taking a moment to look up from her screen.

"I was wondering if you might be able to remove the voice and piano tracks from these songs," Charlotte asked, walking into the room and presenting Claudia a list. "Myka asked me to do a little show as a Christmas present for her."

"Evanescence? Nice," Claudia asked, taking the list, and then realizing what she said, shot a look at Charlotte. "Not a word."

"Scouts honor," Charlotte smiled, holding up three fingers. "If you'd like to also help and sing with me, I'd be grateful and promise not to tell that I didn't have to teach you the harmonies."

"I'll deny every word," Charlotte winked. She set the list next to her computer and immediately started typing. "This should take me about an hour, then we can get started."

"Thanks, Audie," Charlotte said immediately, almost regretting the nickname slip.

"Audie?"

"It's rather difficult for a 2 year old to say Claudia," Charlotte explained, blushing. "It kind of stuck."

"I can dig it."

Charlotte grinned and made her way to the dining room. It was the only free room which allowed her to work on a project for Abigail.

*****************

She had just put the final touch on Abigail's gift when Claudia walked in the room, brandishing a CD in a jewel case.

"Ready to do this thang?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Absolutely."

They made their way up to Claudia's room, taking about twenty minutes to finagle an amp into a type of sound proofer, making sure Myka and the others couldn't hear what they were working on.

*************  
They spent the better part of two hours going through the different songs, switching some for others, and setting up a song order. They even convinced Steve to join them for a song. Before they knew it, they heard knocking on the door, and heard Pete inform them that if they did not hurry downstairs, there would be no pizza for them. They opened the door and flew past Pete before he could say another word, only being able to shout at them as they bolted down the stairs.

"Hey Pete, where ya been?" Claudia asked casually as Pete walked in the dining room.

"Yeah, I'd hate for you to miss out," Charlotte said innocently before taking a bite.

He pinched both their sides before grabbing two slices and taking a bite, treating them like a large single piece. Everyone shook their heads and laughed at Pete's antics; the man in question looking and them curiously.

The rest of the evening consisted of everyone gathering in Pete's room to watch a movie on the big screen. Unanimously deciding on Wreck it Ralph, despite them all being adults.

The night was fairly uneventful, save for a few worried looks from Myka every time Charlotte clutched her chest.

"It's still goin' strong," Charlotte said, patting her knee after her third look. "I'm just laughing."

"I'm sorry," Myka whispered in reply; an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm just a worry wart."

**************

When the credits began to roll, the group got up, all a bit excited to wake up the next day and start truly getting ready for Christmas.

Charlotte wasn't really able to get anyone presents, the DVD and "concert"' for Myka, a CD and some sheet music for Claudia, in hopes of helping her cope with Leena's death, and some simple but delicious crock pot and baking recipes for Abigail, who she knew was eager to help in more ways than being an open ear. So in a way to offer everyone a special Christmas, she planned to make them a huge breakfast, as well as glazed duck for dinner. After her little rock show, she planned a few Christmas standards to get everyone in a festive mood.

****************************

The next morning, Charlotte surveyed the table, highly proud of her bountiful breakfast. Pancakes, waffles and French toast; assorted fruits, syrups and of course whipped cream, for topping. Along with bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, hash browns and croissants; some which she had drizzled with chocolate and others with honey. She had also made coffee, Earl Grey tea and currently had hot chocolate warming on the stove.

******************************

Somehow the warehouse family managed to walk into the dining room at the same time, all wearing the same look of shock, save for Pete, who looked like he had found Narnia.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Charlotte exclaimed as she poured the hot chocolate into a thermos. "I wasn't really able to get you guys anything, so I thought food!"

"If you're not careful," Pete said quietly with an overwhelmed look as he continued to stare at the full table. "I will find a way to keep you here."

"May I suggest you start with the pancakes?" She said, offering Pete a plate, noticing that he could not be bothered to make a decision himself.

After Pete had settled into his plate, the rest of the team dug in, Charlotte taking up the rear, filing her plate with waffles covered in strawberries, bananas and whipped cream, eggs, bacon and hash browns. She also poured herself a cup of coffee, as well as a cup of tea.

"Oh, darling," HG said, eyes closed. "This is the best tea I've had in ages."

"It would be imprecise to call myself English if I could not brew a decent cup of tea," Charlotte responded regally, earning a chuckle from HG.

Charlotte sat back in her chair, warmth soaking her body as she took in her family. She was more at ease now that she had shown Myka the videos. She felt closer, granted she still couldn't let her guard down completely; she felt like she could relax and enjoy the holiday with her would be family. She took a sip of her tea, letting it warm her and calm her before her little show later on in the evening.

**AN: There ya go, folks. Sorry to any that got an update alert to find no chapter, I read through it AFTER I had posted it, and the typos hurt my OCD, so I went through it and corrected it.**

**PS for last chapter I DON'T OWN EVANESCENCE SONGS! SCOUTS HONOR! Also, I definitely have Charlotte's entire Evanescence show song list, plus the full concert in my head. Also the little show she's about to do. It's my curse to have basically every facet going through my head. I hope you liked this little glimpse. Next chapter: concerts and Christmas! Maybe even a date and *fingers crossed* sexeh times. WOO! Thanks for reading/reviewing, I luh you, bbs.**


End file.
